I Have To Tell You
by BreakfastforDinner01
Summary: On Helga's last night in Hillwood her dreams come true, but she ends up with a little more than she bargains for. Now 2 1/2 years later, after not staying in contact with anyone but Phoebe, she returns to her hometown looking to start a new, after an incident turns her life into a huge mess. But will what Helga's running away from follow? And who are those two children with her?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**"To Helga! We'll miss you, darling!" Rhonda toasts raising her wine cooler above her head. "To Helga!" Everyone drunkly mimics.**

**Helga's face becomes pink, but she smiles appreciatively for this huge party thrown in her honor, because she and her family will be leaving Hillwood in the morning, the only place she's ever known as home, because Bob had gotten into some trouble with a gang in town. She officially finds her place in her group of friends and now she has to leave****_. _**

**_During my freshman year, when a practical joke had gotten me into some big trouble I decided that I was going to change my attitude. So I got rid of my uni-brow, began wearing my hair down, though I kept my trademark pink bow, began wearing skinny jeans, white shirts, and pink sweaters. Then to tie it all up, I stopped being the school bully. And now in my junior year of high school, I've been fully accepted by those around me. I'd even gotten closer to Arnold throughout the years, though my old attitude would resurface in certain situations and of course, I'd let an occasional "Football Head" slip through my lips. What can I say? Old habits die hard. _**

**After everyone separated from their cluttered toast, she began shoving through the crowded house to find Phoebe. Finally, finding her sitting with Gerald, on the couch, acting more than a little friendly.**

**"Phoebe! Have you seen Arnold!?" she asks practically shouting over the music, "I can't get a hold of him."**

**"Yeah! He just came in. He told us that if we saw you to tell you to meet him in a room upstairs with the number 5 on it!" Phoebe replied back, slurring her words a bit. **

**"Okay thanks!"**

**"Have fun, Pataki!" Gerald laughed, raising his half empty beer. **

**Helga shook her head, and turned around to route her way through the crowded hallway to the stairs, in which are just as crowded as the hall. Slowly she maneuvers her way through the people and makes it up to the next floor, and slowly strolls down the hall, looking at each number as she goes.. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, and finally number five. She knocks, though it probably goes unheard because of the music. So she just walks in, and closes the door behind her.**

**When she turns around the room is just barely lit by large white candles scattered about the room, filling it with a sweet aroma. **

**"Arnold?" she asks, walking further into the room. **

**And there at the end of the bed, holding a huge bouquet of pink roses stood her Football Headed Love god. "Hello, Helga."**

**"Hi." Her face grows warm. ****_Oh, my dear Arnold, you luminous angel._**

**"Helga," he says as she slowly gets closer to him, "I have something I need to tell you." **

**She nods and looking down at his hands they drop the bouquet, and intertwine with hers. "Tonight's your last night in Hillwood.. And I.. I would never forgive myself if I... I.. To tell you..." He paused, taking a deep breathe, and stared directly into her turquoise eyes with his piercing green ones," I love you, Helga."**

**_Did I hear that right? Did my love really just say that he... _****Suddenly, Helga jumps up to wrap her arms around his neck and kisses him, "I love you, too! I've always loved you. Ever since you told me you liked my bow in Preschool.. Oh and the little pink journal you found, in Elementary School, it was mine! And the parrot, too! And I've tried to tell you before but I never could! Arnold I'm so-" **

**He kisses her cutting her off, "Shh." She nods, kissing him back. He pulls away, and half-smiles, lust burning in his eyes, "I ****_really_**** love you." **

**She steps back and begins sliding onto the bed, wagging her finger at him gesturing for him join her, "Show me." And with that he gets onto the bed, causing her to bite her lip as she watches him crawls up her body, lightly running his hands up her sides and stomach, leaving a sweet burning sensation behind. Now, completely above her he leans down and nibbles lightly on her ear, sending shivers through her wanting body. He makes a line of kisses back to her lips, and she lets out a low whimper. He smirks, "I've never seen you look so…," he chuckles, "Not in control." **

**"Oh, shut up." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up so their bodies were touching. Wanting to feel his skin on hers, she takes advantage of his statement, "You want control, do you?" She smirks, "Take ****_off_**** your shirt." He leans up and abides by her command and her breath catches at the sight of his toned chest and light abs. She leant forward and stroked them with her finger tips, making Arnold purr. She smiles figuring that she has the upper hand and got onto her knees and kissed his naval, while fiddling with the waistline of his pants. She followed the line going up his torso with her tongue, ending at his neck where she slightly bit him and shoved her hand down into his boxers. He let out loud groan, "Big boy?" She said laughing. Until, he surprised her by pushing back onto the bed with a bit of force. **

**"You've had your fun.. My turn," he said with a devious look in his eyes, though it was quickly relinquished when she shot back up and tore her dress off without skipping a beat. "Or… Uh…" he says a bit taken aback, she grins, and wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself up so that their skin's touching. "I want you…" She whispers, and kisses him, and he intensifies, then slowly making a trail of sweet kisses down her jawline, neck, and across her chest. Making her let out soft moans of pleasure, "I'm.. Ready, Arnold.." She breathily says as he sucks her inner thigh, leaving small red love marks right next her panty line. He glances up at her, then began trailing his tongue along the line of her body stopping at her naval a quick few seconds and ending at her bra's underwire. Seeing that it was a front clipped bra, he undoes it presenting her naked breast and begins softly tonguing her sensitive nipples. She groans putting her hand into his hair as he softly bites down. "Oh, Arnold.." she sighs, and he slides up kissing her lips softly as he slips off her lacey underwear, as she begins undoing his pants. "I'm a virgin.." She says trying to pull the stretchy waistband of his boxers down. When he grabs her hand, "What did you just say?" **

**She looks away embarrassed, "I said I'm a virgin…" her face got hotter when she quickly glanced back at his face to see an expression of total surprise.**

**"But I thought… You and Sid-" **

**"God, no! Never." She says cutting him off, putting her hands on her forehead. "He wanted to, but I never let him. It just didn't seem right. He just wasn't.. The right person." **

**"Oh, Helga," he says softly. She looks up and sees a slight half smile and soft green eyes looking down at her. "Are you sure you're ready?" She takes a second, looking deep into his beautiful green eyes, "Yes, and I want, no, I ****_need_**** it to be you, Arnold." **

** He nodded, "Okay. Slow and easy then.." he pushed back the curl that had fallen onto her face and looked straight into her eyes, and slipped his boxers down and said, "Deep breathe," and as soon as she did so, he put himself into her, causing her breathe to hitch. The pain forced her eyes to close, "No, Helga, open your eyes, look at me.." She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his, "There you are.. My beautiful, Helga." He smiled down at her, and as they progressed the pain eased and the pleasure was overcoming. As Helga got in sync with Arnold's hips, she began to arch herself into him, digging her nails into his back, and kissing his face and biting his neck, causing him to let out loud groans of pleasure. And every time he slammed into her, she'd let out high pitched gasps. As each of them reached their limits Arnold grabbed Helga's hips holding them steady as he quickened his movement and she braced herself on the headboard, until their bodies surged in unison, making them collapse, breathing heavily and slick with sweat. Arnold rolled over and laid next to Helga wrapping his arms about her body pulling her into him. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. "I love you, Helga." **

**"I love you, too, Arnold." Helga sighed, closing her eyes, exhausted. "Good bye, my love," she whispered as she slipped into the darkness that was sleep. **

**"Good bye?" Arnold repeated, as he felt Helga's body relax and listened to her soft breathes, she had fallen asleep. Now, again remembering that this was Helga's final night in Hillwood, tears stung his eyes. Gliding down his cheeks, he put his face into her hair and cried softly, ****_if only I'd had more time_****, "I'll miss you, ****_mon amour_****." **


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Hillwood, Its Me, Helga

**Chapter 2: Hello Hillwood, It's Me, Helga.**

Author's note: I was glad to see that I had people actually taking interest in my first chapter. This is my first fanfiction ever so, please tell me what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts/opinions. Thank you and there is more to come. Read & Review. (:

Btw, whenever it is an italicized statement it's almost always going to be her thoughts or whom ever else could be talking. (:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold or any characters. 

** "Where is this freakin' building?" Helga says irritated, looking at the numbers on the newly built houses, she'd passed by at least twice now. She sighs giving up, and decides to instead, go get some lunch to help her regain her patience. She turns the corner, driving back onto the main street through the city. Glancing at the stores she used to walk by when she was a kid. Until she saw Slausen's, her forever favorite ice cream parlor. So she pulled over, and drove her Mini Van into the small parking lot across the street from it. Cutting the ignition and popping the trunk. Going around the back she began shuffling through her many belongings when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Helga?" Phoebe, her long time best friend, questioned surprised to see her and giving her an awkward hug due to the fact she had groceries in her hands, "I thought you were supposed to get her tomorrow?" **

**Helga hugged her back, and smiled, "Yeah, that was the original plan, but I figured no need in sitting around for no reason. So I decided on driving up here before the movers got here, to see the place and figure where what's going," She looked down at her watch. "And the movers should actually be here in about an hour.." **

**"Oh, alright, well where are you heading now?" Phoebe asked shifting her bags a bit. **

**"I was actually on my way to Slausen's, I need to calm my nerves, I'm having a really hard time finding my new house." Helga replied glancing behind her, into the van. **

**"You mind if I join you? I'd love to catch up a bit we haven't talked in while, and maybe after we finish our ice creams I could see if I can show you the way to your home." Phoebe smiled hopefully. **

**"Uh..." Helga said nervously, knowing that this moment was bound to come sometime, though she didn't think it would be so soon, "Yeah.. Sure." **

**"Alright. I'll go put these in my car and-" the sudden wails of a baby made both of them jump, with a second baby's cry immediately following. Helga quickly turned and pulled out a double seated stroller from the open trunk. Flipping it open like a pro, she kicked down the brakes and ran to the side of the van sliding open the door. Phoebe saw her arms moving and heard one baby's cry subside, and watched as Helga came out with an infant wearing a little pink dress, with a matching pink head band that was decorated with a tiny bow. She settled her into the stroller and went around to the other side repeating her actions. Though, this time she came out with an infant in a blue onesie, with a little red truck in the center. When she finished, she turned back, and saw a blank expression plastered on Phoebe's face. "Uhm.. Phoe-?"**

**"Helga! Those are infants!" Phoebe said dropping her bags and stepping forward putting her hands on Helga's shoulders, shaking her a bit. **

**"Yes. They are.." Helga said trying to avoid Phoebe's gaze, though it was hard since she was so close. **

**"Wha-, Thos—How? Why?!" Phoebe stumbled trying to find the right words. **

**"Well-" Helga began, but Phoebe put her finger to her lips. "Wait, let me put these in my car. We'll talk inside." Phoebe turned around and grabbed her bags and trotted toward her silver Volvo at the end of the lot. Helga turned around and looked down at her children and smiled, moving around the car to the side and reaching in to grab the diaper bag. And as soon as she closed and locked all the doors Phoebe was back, staring at the twins. "Ready?" Helga asked, snapping her out of her daze. "Huh, Yeah," she nodded moving out of the way of the stroller. Helga kicked up the breaks and pushed forward toward the parlor. They walked in silence and once they got to the front entrance Phoebe went ahead to hold open the door for Helga. "Thanks." **

**Once they were seated, a young boy with brown hair and freckles approached their table. "Hey, ladies. What can I get'cha?"**

**Almost immediately, Helga said with a smile, "A hot fudge sundae, please." **

**"Alright," The boy said blushing a bit at Helga's beautiful smile, "And you, Miss?" **

**"Same." Phoebe spat while staring a burning hole into her best friend.**

**"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." He stared at Helga for a moment before quickly turning away. **

**"Okay, Helga. Explain. Everything." She demanded. **

**"Uhm.. Well, these are my children, they're twins. My eldest is the little boy, his name is Miles and his 1 min and 30 seconds younger sister's name is Starlet. They were born May 1, last year." **

**"So they're only a year and a half? That would mean your pregnancy began…" she paused doing the math in her head. "Around September… That's when you left Hillwood.."**

**Helga only looked at Phoebe, without words confirming her assumption, when the boy arrived with the ice cream. **

**"Alrighty. Here you go." He said setting them down in front of the women at the table. "If you need anything else just shout." **

**"Thanks." Both women said in unison. **

**"Helga.. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Phoebe asks sounding hurt. **

**Helga looked down at her ice cream taking the spoon into her left hand and eating a spoon full, trying to construct her answer. "Im sorry, Pheebs." She paused, "I just.. Couldn't just.. I didn't want ****_anyone_**** to find out. I was just a junior in ****_high school_****, I didn't even tell my mom until I was paralyzed with nausea, three months into my pregnancy, I didn't even get to finish high school. Needless to say that didn't help with what was already going on…" She looked up to see tears running down Phoebe's face, "Oh, Phoebe, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I should have told you…" She wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders until Miles began crying. Helga turned around to pick him up, "Oh sweetheart.." **

**"May I hold him?" Phoebe asked as Helga leant back up with him in arms. **

**"Of course." She set him into her arms.**

**"Look at you.. Hello, sweet little, Miles.." Phoebe smiled down at the tiny infant grabbing at her long black hair. **

**"Well, this seems to be about the best of time, as any," Helga chuckled, "So Pheebs, would you like to be the twins' Godmother?" Helga smiled at how happy her best friend looked. She didn't look up or say anything she just nodded keeping her eyes locked on the babies puggy little face, and he smiled.**

**:oooo:**

**"Okay, well I can show you the way to the house. So just follow me." Phoebe said while strapping Starlet into her seat after, having had to give Miles up for his feeding. **

**"Alright." Helga replied closing the side door, and walking around to the driver's side and slipping into the seat. Waving behind her as Phoebe closed the side door and went to her own car. **

**Pulling out of the parking lot they turned the opposite way that Helga came in from, ****_so I was in the completely wrong part of town, dammit. _****They went down this road for at least 5 minutes, when she noticed a huge mural in-progress. It had many bright swirls of color, and what looked like the beginning of tall buildings, that almost resembled the buildings of Hillwood itself. Helga was flabbergasted; she couldn't believe such a piece of art could be on a mere brick wall. When Phoebe turned onto the street right next to the piece of art, they pasted by a few building until Helga spotted her house's number. Phoebe pulled in front of the house as Helga pulled into the garage. Helga cut the engine, and got out of the car, and saw Phoebe already grabbing the diaper bag and Miles out of the back. Helga chuckled grabbing the fold up play pen and Starlet. She walked into the house and shut the door behind her. While walking down the hall she saw a tiny room, the kitchen, the stairs, and then walked into what would soon be her living room. She set now the pen and walked to the other side of the house back through the dining room into her kitchen where Phoebe was standing, looking through the diaper bag for wipes. **

**"They're in that zipped pocket on the side." Helga said gesturing to the outside of the bag. "Could you grab another diaper?" Helga asked walking out into the hall, back to the living room. As Helga set down Starlet and started undoing her little dress, Phoebe came in and did the same with Miles. They changed diapers and Helga stood, "I'm going to go grab some sleep clothes for them, will you be okay?" **

**"Yeah, of course." Phoebe cooed, tickling the babies on their tummies. Helga walked back out into the garage and popped her trunk open. As she was shuffling through her belongs trying to find clothes, blankets, and a cooler of already pumped milk, the mover's truck pulled in. **

**"Hello, Miss Pataki?" A large gruff man asked, hopping out of the passenger side. **

**"Yes, hello, you guys can start bringing stuff in, the boxes and furniture with the numbers 2 and 6 need to go upstairs, along with the queen sized bed and the two cribs, everything else can just stay down stairs in the living room. Alright?" Helga instructed, with a friendly smile. **

**"Yes, Ma'am." The worker nodded and returned back to the truck. **

**Helga made her way back inside toward the living room where she heard squeals of glee she knew oh so well. "Hey, we got'ta move into the room next to the kitchen, the movers just got here." She said stepping into grab the play pen. **

**"Alright." Phoebe said standing with both babies in her arms following Helga out. They stepped into the room and Helga built the pen and Pheebs redressed the babies. They set the two down for their nap and Helga gave them both a bottle before leaving the room. The two friends made their way back to the kitchen, where a few boxes had already been set, thankfully one of them marked, ****_Coffee/Coffee Pot/Cups. _****Helga put the coffee maker together and left it to brew.**

**"So how can you afford this house? Excuse my assumptions but, I don't recall you ever having a job?" Phoebe asked looking at the large kitchen and dining area. **

**"Oh, well you know that book I was writing?" Phoebe nodded, "Well have you heard of The Fuchsia Book Series?" **

**Phoebe thought about it for a second, then her mouth went agape, "That's yours? They are so wonderful I loved those books! I can't wait for the third book! But, wait, the author on the book is Heather McRoggers?" **

**"Yeah, I didn't want my name being used for… Personal reasons. So I made one up. So what do you think?" Helga poured two cups and handed Phoebe hers, putting her hand on her hip and popping her leg out, "Do I look like a Heather?" **

**Phoebe laughed, "Oh yeah." They continued laughing at Helga's 'stage' name. When a tall, dark skinned man came into the kitchen with another box, setting it down on the far counter and turning around to look at the two women, to Helga's surprise she knew exactly who it was, "Hey Baby. Helga." Gerald grinned as he embraced Phoebe and kissed her. And then turned to Helga giving her an awkward hug, "Hair-boy?" Helga laughed, Gerald had defiantly changed a lot more than she would have expected. He was taller, ****_really_**** toned, his hair was shorter height, and he had a slight goatee. He chuckled, "I haven't heard that nickname in a good minute. Yes, how are you Helga?"**

**"Pretty good, actually, had quite a day with Phoebe here." Helga glanced at Phoebe, knowing that she was going to have to spill the beans to Gerald as well, or Phoebe will. **

**"So I just carried in crib pieces, Helga, care to explain?" Gerald said, surprising both Helga and Phoebe at the sudden statement. **

**"Uhm.. Yeah. About that-" Helga began until her she heard the wails of one of her babies. ****_God, these kids have awesome timing. _****"Well, come and see for yourself." Helga said walking out of the kitchen to the tiny room. Starlet had awoken, though Miles was still fast asleep. ****_He has a gift I swear._**** Helga leant down and grabbed her. "This is Starlet." **

** Gerald didn't say a thing; he just looked at the baby's big green eyes. Helga rocked the baby back and forth waiting for Gerald to say something. "Uh, earth to Geraldo?" **

**"Helga, is she..?" Gerald paused. "Her eyes, they look like-"**

**"Yes." Was all she said. Gerald was silent, until he asked, "Can I hold her?" Helga nodded and handed her to Gerald, she grabbed his finger giving it a squeeze, and he tapped her nose making her giggle. "She's so beautiful." **

**"Well like I asked to Phoebe earlier, you want'a be hers and Miles Godfather?" She asked smirking. Gerald glanced at her and looked at the pen, and approached to see another infant sleeping soundly. Gerald nodded chuckling and said, "Just like his daddy."**

**:ooooo:**

There it is, Chapter two, it was a lot longer than I'd actually intended, but anyway, look forward to Chapter 3: Helga, You Better Have A Good Explanation.


	3. Ch3: Helga, You Better Have a Good Exp

**Chapter 3: Helga, You Better Have A Good Explanation **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold or any of the Characters. **

"So are you two going to actually help me?" Helga asks, sitting in the middle of jumbled crib pieces.

"Look at this pretty wittle girl!" Gerald cooed at Starlet lightly pinching her cheeks, making her giggle.

"あなたは幸せだとあなたの手、それは拍手がわかっている場合！" Phoebe sang in Japanese, clapping Miles' hands together, making him laugh his little laugh.

"Phoebe! English! Please, he needs to know English first!" Helga said laughing. "Now help me."

"Alright," They both sighed, standing up to put the babies in their bouncy chairs.

"Okay, now which one of these look like the front bottom bed panel?"

:oooooooo:

"God. I'm so done. No more beds." Helga says flopping into her lazy-boy chair after putting the babies to bed.

"Yes, those cribs were much more complicated, than I had anticipated." Phoebe says folding her hands in her lap, and sitting with Gerald's arm around her shoulders.

"So, isn't it about time you start talking?" Gerald asks coldly staring directly at Helga.

Helga sighed sitting up, and rubbing her eyes, _she really didn't want to talk about this right now_, "What do you want'a know?"

"When did this happen?"

"My last night in Hillwood, Junior Year."

"When did you have them?"

"May 1, year and half ago. I was pregnant for almost 11 months, they had to induce me."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I.. I couldn't. I was so young, and I didn't tell anyone.. Not until I knew they couldn't make me get rid of them.." Helga looked at her two friends, "If Bob or Miriam would have found out earlier they would have made me.. I couldn't let that happen. And once I actually told them, they basically locked me a way, they took me out of school, and didn't let me go anywhere. I didn't get out of that house until Olga came and took me away. They hadn't told her, and she was furious with the way they were making me live, if it hadn't been for her, I don't know what would have happened once I had them.." She sighed remembering her harsh months living in a single room. "And I was going to tell Phoebe, but I couldn't take the chance of.. of-"

"Arnold finding out?" Gerald said, anger tracing his words.

"Yes. You know how he is.. He would have dropped everything.. But I couldn't have him getting involved, especially with everything that had been going on.. I wanted to tell him.. I really did.." Helga said staring down at her hands, not wanting to look up and see their disappointed gazes.

"Helga.. I can't believe.. You know how miserable Arnold got once you left? You didn't stay in contact what-so-ever, never answered his calls, emails, nothing. He didn't go anywhere but school and home for a whole month until I dragged him out to a party. He got totally wasted, and broke down. And now to find out about this, Helga, I've never been so angry, no disappointed with you. And if it weren't for those two little angels up there," He pointed up the stairs." I would make you get your sorry ass out of here before Arnold could ever find out you were actually here in the first place." Gerald says his voice slightly raised, though making sure not to yell.

"I know, but I wouldn't have come back if I didn't have a reason to." Helga said looking up, she had started crying.**_It was selfish of me, Arnold.. I'm so sorry.. I should have told you.. _**

"When are you going to tell him?" Phoebe stood, walked over to Helga and sat on the arm of the chair so she could hold her hand.

"I don't know. I had wanted to tell all of you. Together." She chuckled, "As you know, that's defiantly changed."

"Yeah," Gerald smirked sarcastically, when his phone began to ring.

:ooo:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gerald. You want'a come out with me to The Jolly Bastards Pub for drink?" Arnold asked while walking to his motorcycle, just having left the art studio.

"Uh, Nah, man, I'm busy tonight." Gerald stuttered.

"Uhm, you alright, man?" Arnold questioned, it wasn't like Gerald to be so tense.

"Oh, aha, yeah. It's all good. I'm just catching up on some stuff right now." Gerald replied, not completely lying to his best friend.

"Alright.." Arnold sighed, "Well if you change your mind, I have tomorrow off, so I'll be there for a while."

"Come on, man." Gerald said concerned.

"Kidding. I'll talk to you later, I'm getting on my bike now, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll call you later," he paused, "Actually, screw it, I think I'll take you up on that drink."

Arnold chuckled, "Well you know where to go. See you."

"Yeah, see you."

:ooo:

Gerald looked up from his phone, at a silent Helga. "I need to go." He stood, and walked forward to give Phoebe a goodbye kiss.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Helga asked as Gerald stepped away from Phoebe.

"Yeah," was all Gerald said, he left before Helga could say anything more. They were silent as they listened to Gerald start up his company's van, and drive off.

"I need coffee." Helga said standing and walking into the kitchen. "You hungry, Pheebs? I just realized we haven't eaten since earlier. We could unpack the kitchen, and I may have some raviolis?" Helga offered.

Phoebe smiled, "Or how bout I make some actual dinner? Just let me run out to my car real quick." Phoebe walked out before Helga could protest. She shook her head and half-smiled, pouring herself a mug of cold coffee, and then began opening the few boxes in the kitchen,**_I wonder what Arnold had called for. I wonder what he sounds like.. Has he changed since Highschool? He was really that hurt…? _**

"How's chicken fried rice sound? I need to make this chicken it defrosted while it was in the trunk." Phoebe asks walking in with two bags.

"Sounds good." Helga smiled, pulling out her large frying pan.

While Phoebe, cooked dinner, Helga finished unpacking her kitchen and excused herself to go upstairs to unpack her bed room a bit. She walked up thestairs**, ****_I'm going to hang my pictures here..._**She walked down the hallandglanced into the Twins' room, they were both sound asleep still. Stepping out of their room she started towards her own room. There was only 4 boxes, three suitcases, a basket of hangers and her vanity to unpack. She unwrapped the plastic around her vanity and tossed it to the side, sliding open the right side drawer. She pulled out her small wooden jewelry box, and opened it, she then pop off the plush velvet ring holder to reveal her small golden locket. She lifted it, hanging it in front of her face looking at the worn and slightly scratched outside before putting it in between her fingers to click it open. On the inside was a vintage colored photo graph cut out that Helga had taken of Arnold in there photography class. He was side-glancing the camera, his bright green eye's shone brightly, and he had a warm half smile. **_This was the first picture I'd ever taken of him._**She smiled, remembering how she quickly snapped the shot, and it turned out beautifully. For the first time in years, she put it on, and immediately felt that familiar warmth it brought to her. She put away her jewelry box, closed the drawer and began putting her clothes away.

As she hung up her last shirt, Phoebe lightly knocked on the door, "Hey, foods done, if you're ready to come and eat."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good just let me see what's in this box," Helga said, while slicing open the box on her bed. When she opened the flaps, there was a layer of bubble wrap. She moved it out of the way and began pulling out her framed photos.

"Oh my, is that me?" Phoebe asks, walking up to the bed, and picking up a picture. In the photo, Phoebe is sitting on a blue striped towel, in her pale blue bikini, with a matching sun hat, it was the summer before junior year started and they decided to go to the beach for an end of summer trip for just the four of them. Helga had been camera crazy the entire trip, Phoebe looked around at the rest of the many framed photos; she recognized almost all of them. "Do you have more?"

"Yeah, actually, I had forgotten what boxes I put these in so.." Helga turned around, "All of these boxes are full of my pictures. "

Phoebe turned up and went to the pile of boxes. "Helga there's three whole boxes here."

Helga nodded. "Yep. Okay well let's go get some food, I'm starving." She began walking out of the room, until Phoebe stopped her.

"Can I look at them?"

"Sure, but _I'm_ going to grab some food, be right back." She turned and went down stairs; she could smell the chicken before she even got all the way down the stairs. It made her mouth water; she quickly grabbed two bowls, and went back upstairs. When she re-entered her room, Phoebe had already opened the next box and even had a decent amount of photographs scattered about her.

She was pulling them out one by one, giving each a long mesmerized stare.

"I remember all of these..." She smiled. "You captured all of the perfect moments. Like this one, this was when Gerald asked me to Homecoming in front of the entire school. And this one, we were all heading to Gerald Field for a party Rhonda had set up, and the sunset was so beautiful, all those different shades of pink, we literally stopped and watched it go all the way down," Helga nodded stirring her food around in her bowl.

Phoebe looked up at her, "But I noticed you're not in any of them-"

"Well of course. I'm the one behind the camera." Helga chuckled, taking a large spoonful of her food.

"Except one." Phoebe picked up the picture. It was in a white and gold frame; Helga knew exactly which it was. Phoebe handed it to her and Helga looked down at it_. She had been sitting in the park reading under a tree, and she was so relaxed, she ended up falling asleep. Then, however long later, she woke up with her camera in her face, with a grinning Football Head behind the view finder_. The only reason Helga even kept the picture was because with it she could forever see herself how Arnold saw her. "Yeah.." Helga nodded. Phoebe must have felt the tension because she started pulling out more, and changing the subject.

"The trip to the amusement park, the pool, the synchronized swimming match, wow, aha. That's embarrassing." She said looking at Gerald, Arnold, and the other boys in their cowboy boots and speedos.

"What do you think I should do, Phoebe?" Helga asks, looking up with tears running down her face.

"I'm.." Phoebe starts. An idea caused her nose to scrunch in thought, grabbing hold of her best friend's hand she stated. "You said you had a plan, right?"

"Yeah." Helga sniffled.

"Well, it was to tell us all at the same time right away, right? Because, I'm certainly unsure as to how you would have hid two children from us.." She smiled looking at her friend with an eyebrow raised. "And, I suppose this was to be revealed at the dinner I had planned for you this weekend?" Helga nodded, "Well, you can still keep that plan, just Gerald and I already know, and we'll help you tell _everyone_ else who's going to be there."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Helga asks, wiping her face, "I thought it was just going to be you, Gerald, and Arnold."

"Well, you know how Rhonda is, she found out somehow about your arrival and she decided to turn it into a large party, and she invited everyone we've known since Elementary School." Phoebe mumbles biting her thumb.

"Oh jeez', the princess…" She slaps her hand over her eyes. "Well that completely corrupts my idea, I was only prepared for three intense explanations, even so Arnold's will be the only important one.."

"Hm, well, I may be able to help you think of a new and improved idea and you don't even have to explain anything you don't want to.." Phoebe says pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose and a cunning grin spreading across her face.

:ooooooo:

**Translation for the Japanese (Google): If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!**

**Well that was Chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Before I get into the party chapter, I think I'm going to write about Gerald's and Arnold's pub visit with a little more storyline from Arnold, maybe even a few flashbacks. So look forward to Chapter 4: The Melancholy Life of a Football Headed Artist. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Melancholy Life of a Football Headed Artist**

**Authors Note: I apologize for the age problem; I forgot that in America you have to be twenty-one to drink (Whoops). I'm more familiar with the German drinking laws, that of which you're able to start legally drinking at sixteen. And in this story their ages range from 18-20 **

**Warning: Swearing will occur. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold or any of its Characters.**

"Hey Sal, the usual please," Arnold said setting down his riding jacket and helmet on the stool next him.

"Coming right up," Sal said flipping over to shot glasses and grabbing a pint, filling them and then setting them in front of Arnold. He knocked back the two shots and began sipping his beer. He stared down at his paint spattered hands, scratching some of the color specks away. He had been working on his mural all morning and once lunch came around he was able to work on his own personal work he kept around the studio. He's even had time to send off a few of his works to publishing businesses and he should get about $50 off of those, _if_ they like them.

He gets _$5 an hour, works from 5 AM – 11 AM, Sunday and every other Saturday off._ He's making a good enough amount of money, especially since he can afford to drink down about 300 dollars of it a month and pay his grandparents rent, not that they want it.

_God, what's happened to me.. Ever since Helga left.. No. Just drink away the memories. _Arnold chugged the rest of his half full pint, and gestured for another. Though when he was about to down his next two shots Gerald came in. Quickly he asked for another beer, and it arrived as soon as Gerald took his seat. Arnold pushed him his second shot and they both downed them.

"Whooph," Gerald coughed. "What's up man?"

Arnold chuckled at his friend's innocence to the burn the liquid causes in your throat, "Work. That's about it, have you seen the mural over by the new housing?"

Gerald nodded, "Its lookin' good man. When do you think you'll be finished?"

Arnold swallowed a large mouth full of his drink, "Maybe, two weeks?"

"And that one piece you won't let me see? When will that one be done, you've been working on it for how long now?" Gerald asked taking a swig of his drink, looking at his friend through the corner of his eyes.

Arnold closed his eyes and quaffed the last bit of his beverage, "2 years, it still isn't finished, and you won't see it until it is, and that won't be for a long time.." Another was set in front of him, he grabbed it and took a large gulp.

"I think you should slow down." Gerald said noticing how fast his drinks are coming and going.

"I'm fine." Arnold retorted. He hates it when he gets babied especially by his best friend. It's been two and half years since the last time he was talked to without pity or concern in a person's voice. He was fine; he didn't need anyone's wasted concern.

About 4 beers and 3 shots later Arnold was an open book.

"You know something, Gerald? I envy you. You have like the greatest life. You have a hot girlfriend, a nice apartment, and you're in college to become a police officer. And here I am. Being totally woebegone. And I'm still not over the one night stand I had in high school, even though I had a good few since." Arnold belched.

"But you do what you love." Gerald replied watching his friend intently, ready to catch him if he were to fall backwards.

"Drink?"

Gerald rolled his eyes at his friends answer, "No, painting, photography, you bring beauty to the dull buildings around the city, and one of your paintings is even in the Hillwood Art Museum."

"Oh yeah. Well. Still. I think your life is just plain out, better than mine." Arnold scratched his head and began to laugh, "Gerald do you remember back when we were in Elementary School, and we were all supposed to play ball at Gerald Field, but I couldn't because I had to visit Arnie the next day and I was too busy packing?"

"Yeah," Gerald nodded.

"Well, have I ever told you about the fucked up dream I had that night?"

"No, I don't think you have." Gerald lied, having heard the story many other times when his friend was in his drunken stupor.

"It was so crazy! Everything was all switched around! Like everything! There was this girl named Lulu and she was like a skanky version of Lila, and she just wouldn't fuck off, uh, and then you know everyone else was switched around like Pheebs and Stinky, you and Sid, even Abner was switched with this fat, ugly hog name Abby or something." Gerald nodded resting his chin in his palm. "Well we went to a few places, and then we ended up going to a movie. And when that skank came onto I just had to get out of there and I met the prettiest and nicest girl ever, named Hilda. She was great, but she didn't like me, and then everything went bat shit crazy and then I woke up."

"Hm, that is crazy. But what's your point, man?" Gerald asked.

"That's when I realized I was in love with Helga." Arnold said flatly, rubbing his eyes. They were both silent, until Gerald heard a whimper. "Okay, man time to go." Gerald got up, grabbed both their jackets and Arnold's helmet, and took hold of his best friends elbow and led him out the door to his car. Helping him inside and closed the door. Walking around to the driver's side he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message from Phoebe that read: **Hey have you told him yet? **He shook his head, and messaged back: **Not a thing.** He pulled open his door and got inside to find a dozing Arnold, mumbling gibberish in his sleep. Another vibration occurred: **Good. Don't say a thing, You just need to get him to go out with you on Saturday night though. Keep him SOBER. I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm staying at Helga's tonight too. Love you.** "What is she up to.." Gerald whisper, and replied: **Okay.. Love you too.** He set his phone in the cup holder and started up his car, waking up Arnold.

"Where are we goin'?"Arnold slurred.

"To my apartment you're staying with me tonight." Gerald said as he pulled out onto the road, and headed toward his home.

"But your couches suck." Arnold complained.

"Phoebe's staying with her.. Friend tonight, so you can sleep in our bed." Gerald hesitated.

"Awesome." Arnold smiled. Though that smiled quickly dropped, "I wish things were different, Gerald."

Gerald hated seeing his friend like this, especially now that he knows what he knows, "I know, man, I know."

"What do you think would have happened if she had stayed?" Arnold asked putting his seat back.

Gerald thought about it, _what would have happened? _"I have no idea.."

Arnold shook his head before he dozed off again and Gerald drove in complete silence. He thought about his day, so much had happened. A little too much, but at least he got to meet those sweet little babies.

:ooooooo:

Once they arrived, Gerald tapped Arnold on the forehead trying to wake him. Though when that didn't make him stir, he slapped him, not too hard but enough to make a slight sound.

"What!?" Arnold jumped.

"Get up. We're here, the elevators are busted and I'm not dragging your drunken ass up three flights of stairs." Gerald said getting out. Slowly but surely Arnold pulled himself from the car too and wobbled up to the building with Gerald by his side. When they got to the stairs Arnold sighed, "Shit…" and began his shaky tread up. They got up one and a half floors before Gerald had to help his friend stay steady, but they made it. Gerald unlocked the door and stepped inside, walking to the end of the hall to hang his keys in the kitchen. Arnold followed; he needed a glass of water, the back of his throat felt like cotton. He plopped down at the kitchen table and drank his entire glass of water; Gerald took it and filled it back up for him.

"Thanks," Arnold nodded; he drank half of the glass and asked, "I didn't ask how your day was?"

Gerald chuckled, trying to _play it cool_, "It was admissible. I moved someone into a new house, that's about it."

"Hm. Cool." Arnold yawned.

Gerald relaxed, glad that his friend wasn't going to pester on about his peculiar day.

"Gerald, I'm sorry." Arnold said in a shaky voice, tears brimming his eyes. "I'm a shit friend; all I do is get wasted and complain to you. I'm just.." He sobbed loudly, this wasn't the first time guilt had taken over him in his drunken state, so Gerald just hugged his friend and tried reassured him.

:ooooooo:

"Goodnight, man." Gerald said clicking off the lamp next to Phoebe's side of the bed. Arnold is sleeping on Gerald's side due to it being closest to the door in case any regurgitating sessions occur throughout the night.

"Night." Arnold replied, he was sobering up and could feel the hang over taking its toll. He lay looking up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him over. Though, like many other nights, he began to reminisce about his freshman year homecoming dance. He had taken Lila, because she had asked him to and he didn't have anyone else to go with. Gerald was going with Phoebe and Helga was going with her boyfriend at the time, Sid. He had really wanted to ask Helga to go, but she had her boyfriend, and he wasn't ballsey enough to ask. So instead he got his punishment for being so apprehensive, and suffered through every 'Oh so' whatever that slithered from Lila's lips. But that night was still one of the greatest of his life. When Helga walked through the door nothing else mattered, it felt like nothing else existed but the two of them. She was so beautiful; she wore a tight fitting pink dress that stopped just above her knee that had black ruffles lining the bottom, shiny black pumps, and her long golden hair fell in ringlets almost to the center of her back with small pink bow holding back her bangs. She wore barely any make up, and in his eyes looked as beautiful as Aphrodite. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and the entire night he sat working up the courage to ask her for at least one dance. And finally, the last song of the night he did it, he couldn't believe it when she said yes. The song was Bryan Adams' Heaven, it was beautiful, and it really was the perfect song. Every time, He spun her out she would giggle and when he pulled her back in he held her as close as he could. He didn't ever want to let her go. But when the song ended, she let go of him, thanked him, and then left without a word more. Arnold smiled at the memory, though a single tear rolled from his eye as he slipped into sleep.

The next morning Arnold awoke with a pounding head. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He smelt eggs and bacon and immediately felt ill, he ran to the bathroom and purged himself of all the unwanted fluids from the night before. He then took some of Gerald's mouthwash and gargled. When he finally walked out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen Gerald had set out a plate for him.

"Morning," Gerald said looking up at him while setting a cup of coffee by Arnold's plate and sitting with his own in hand.

Arnold cleared his throat, "Morning." He sipped his coffee and forced down the food in front of him.

"What do you want to do today?" Gerald asked, Arnold while munching on some crispy bacon.

Arnold set down his fork and raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Breakfast and a day date? This one night stand is definitely heading to the next level." Arnold smirked.

Gerald laughed, "Yep. So what do you want'a do?"

Arnold stretched back and put his hands above his head. "Surprise me!"

:ooooooooo:

Arnold took off his helmet and wiped his forehead with his hand. It's a surprisingly hot day and the perfect day to go go-carting.

"How 'bout 48 outta 50?" Gerald sighed, taking off his helmet too.

"Nah, man. I'm starving!" Arnold got up out and nodded toward the cart, and one of the works went to move it. Gerald mimicked and followed after his friend.

"Alright, so where we goin'? What time it is?" Gerald asked.

"I have no idea, I guess we could go to Green's Meat and get something there and go back to your apartment and make it?" Arnold looked down at his watch, "Shit.. We've been here since noon, and it's a quarter to seven."

"Damn, time sure does fly when you're screwing around." Gerald grinned. They got into the car, when Arnold realized he didn't have his bike.

"Oh man, can we stop by the bar so I can pick up my bike?"

"Yeah, I'll drop you off and go get the meat. Then meet back at the house?" Arnold nodded, "Here take the key, you'll get there before me." Gerald took the key off of the ring and dropped it into Arnold's hand and then dropped it into his breast pocket.

"Alright, see you at the house." Gerald said as Arnold got his riding jacket and helmet out of the back seat.

"Yeah, see you there." Arnold closed the door and waved as Gerald pulled away. He turned around and spotted his bike in its usual spot. He walked down the street, while looking into the stores that he pasted, though one he never noticed caught his eye. It was a second hand book store just two doors from the pub, called Multifarious: Second Hand Books. He stepped inside and a tiny bell rang, "Hello, Welcome to Multifarious! If you need any help just ask!" A tiny brunette, who looked about 15 chirped from behind the counter where she was separating hard covers from soft. Arnold nodded in reply and walked through an aisle filled with children's books. He smiled at some of the names, including his favorite, "Where the Wild Things Are". He slipped it out and flipped it open and on the inside sprawled in red crayon was a name, _Annalysia_, he closed it and slipped it under his arm. He then continued to search through the books picking out a few classics, To Kill A Mockingbird, Romeo and Juliet, Of Mice and Men, Lord of the Flies, and 1984. He then got to the newer romance novels and spotted two pink books; he pulled them out and looked at them. For some reason he felt like he recognized them, so he added them to his pile and brought them to front.

"Find everythin' you wanted?" The girl smiled as she began pecking at the numbers on a calculator.

"Yeah, thanks." Arnold smiled.

The girl blushed, totaled up the price, and bagged the books, "It'll be.. $24.04." Arnold pulled out his wallet and paid, "Thank you, have a wonderful day," the girl said as Arnold left the store.

"You, too."

When he got onto his bike he popped off the passenger seat and set his new books into the little compartment, then replaced it. He slipped on his jacket and gloves, and got onto his bike, and started it up. It revved a bit, and then settled into its steady purr. Lastly, he slid his odd shaped helmet onto his head and kicked up the kickstand and pulled out onto the road. The wind rushed through his helmet vent, making the hair on his forehead flutter, tickling his face.

A sudden red light caused him to brake hard; he shook his head and looked around him. When his eye caught sight of Phoebe walking out of the grocery store, she was with someone. She had long curly blonde hair and was pushing a stroller. _That's strange; who does Phoebe know who has kids? _Arnold thought, and just as this blonde stranger was about to turn around a car's horn startled him, the light had turned green. He took off down the street and turned into the lot of Gerald's apartment building. Gerald had was already there and was unloading his car.

Arnold cut his bike's engine. "Hey, where'd you go? How did I get back before you?" Gerald asked closing the trunk of his car.

Arnold put down the kickstand and slipped his helmet off, "I stopped by this book store. I'd never seen it before, so I checked it out." He got off of the bike and popped off the seat to grab out his books. "How 'bout you? I thought you were just stopping by Green's?"

Gerald laughed, "Yeah, well. I wanted burgers so I stopped and got some buns, ketchup, mustard, cheese, lettuce, you know the essentials." He lifted up the bag in his hand.

Arnold chuckled, "Alright, well I'm starving, so let's hurry."

"Mmmh." Arnold hummed biting into his burger.

"So you like it?" Gerald chuckled, taking a bite of his own.

Arnold nodded his head, and took another large bite, and sipping some Yahoo Soda into his already full mouth. He swallowed and then belched loudly. "This so good, man. If you don't make it in the police business, I'll help you open your own restaurant."

Gerald chuckled at his friends complement, "Alright, I'll take you up on that, if that happens." He took a bite, and looked up at his friend, "You want'a go out with me tomorrow night?"

Arnold looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah, sure, but I have to work in the morning. So I won't be able to come over until one-ish. Where we going?"

Gerald thought about what Phoebe told him to tell him, but decided against it, "It's a surprise, but wear something nice." Gerald smirked.

:oooooooooooo:

**Sorry this took so long. But it was kind of a challenge. And I hope you got a good enough taste of how Arnold's been since Helga left and his present attitude. Well, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think. Stick around for Chapter 5: The Party. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Party **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

"Phoebe!" Helga shouted zipping up the back of her dress.

"Coming Helga!" Phoebe replied from down the hall, she rushed out of the Twins' room and into Helga's. "Yes?"

"Can you help me? I can't reach the back," Helga held out her curling iron.

"Yes, but I don't know why your burning your hair. You already have nice curls." Phoebe said.

"I know, I'm just trying to clean them up a bit.. I want to look nice. I haven't seen anyone since High School." Helga dotted on some pale pink eye shadow and began a slim line with her black eyeliner.

"Helga, you look beautiful. Even without make up." Phoebe smiled, unplugging the iron and setting it to the side.

"Thanks Pheebs, you too." Helga looked down at her friend's appearance. She had on a short loose blue dress with a black belt wrapped around her torso. Her long black hair was pulled back into a styled bun, and she had blue eye shadow on, and her eye liner made her usual small almond shaped eyes look wide. "So what are the babies doing? Are they finally asleep?"

"Yep, they're sleeping soundly; actually they have been for about half an hour now." Phoebe sat on Helga's neat made up bed.

"Oh, well, that good." Helga sighed and turned around in her vanity chair. "So, uh, run the plan by me again."

"Alright, first we're going to go to the party, you're going to surprise everyone, mingle a bit, and then around 7 say that you have to go because of the children or just some excuse, so we'll only be at the party for an hour." Helga nodded in understanding. "Then from there we're going to meet up with Gerald and Arnold."

Helga's breath hitched and she suddenly felt as though she had butterflies in her stomach. Tonight was the night, she had to reveal her biggest secret to someone she should have told two and a half years ago. "Phoebe I'm so scared." Helga looked at her friend with blurry eyes, though she quickly wiped her eyes so her make up wouldn't be ruined.

"I know, Helga. But you have to do this." Phoebe smiled reassuringly. "Okay finish up and I'll prepare a bag for the babies." Helga nodded and turned back to face the mirror and Phoebe walked out.

:OOOOOOO:

"Are you sure this is it?" Helga asked, looking up at the huge building in front of her.

"Yes, this Rhonda's city house." Phoebe said shipping Miles over to her other hip and swinging the diaper bag onto her free shoulder. "Come on."

Helga shook her head and followed after her friend to the entrance. They stood side by side and the door opened before Phoebe had the chance to press the large gold button on the wall.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, though when they saw the two infants in the arms of their special guests everyone made an audible gasp.

"Surprise," Helga chuckled awkwardly, they walked through the doors and as soon as they closed behind them they were mobbed.

"Awe! Look at these darling babies." Rhonda stepped forward and grabbed Starlet out of Helga's arms. "What is this little princess's name?" Rhonda stroked her face with her knuckle.

"Her name's Starlet and this little man over here," She gestured to Miles who was now in the arms of Sid, "Is Miles."

"Glorious name, Helga." Rhonda said looking at Helga, "Oh, and haven't you grown into a ravishing young lady." She grinned and walked off, though Helga could see her walk over to a guy that had somewhat long black hair.

"Phoebe, who is that?" Helga asked point toward where Rhonda walked.

She looked, "Its Curly. They've been together since, junior year, actually. They're pretty happy together; it's kind of peculiar some things turn out."

Helga smirked, "You're tellin' me."

For the remainder of the time they were there Helga encountered many of her friends from childhood, all of which held both of her children. She talked to Sid and Stinky, Sid's a tattoo artist now and Stinky is in college. Harold and Patty are engaged and want to get married sometime next year. Lila, whom is still 'oh so this and oh so that' told her that her and Arnie have been together since their senior year and he plans on moving into the city in December, and finally Helga got back to Rhonda and Curly. They were holding the twins so they were perfect final couple to talk to.

"Hey." Helga said when she approached them.

"Oh, Helga, these two are absolutely precious." Rhonda said bouncing Starlet making her giggle.

"I agree. This little man is curious one." Curly chuckled as Miles squirm trying to see everything new surrounding him.

"Yeah and they don't mind new people at all. So that's great, I haven't heard them cry out or anything." Helga smiled and raise an eyebrow. "So you two, you're a thing now?"

Rhonda and Curly exchanged gleaming looks and both said, "Yes!"

"I straightened him out a bit," Rhonda said.

"And I got her to be less… Stuck up." Rhonda swatted at Curly's shoulder, but smiled widely.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Helga smiled sincerely. They stood silent for a few seconds.

"So, who's the father?" Curly broke the silence, and asked what everyone else was thinking.

Helga looked at the two of them and Rhonda realized right away, "Oh Helga sweetie." She hugged Helga with one arm. "Have you told him?"

Helga shook her head, "I'm supposed to leave here and meet up with him."

Rhonda looked at her with sad eyes, "Oh, darling. Alright, you need to get going then. We'll walk you out." Rhonda looked around for Phoebe, and when she spotted her she pointed her out to Curly and he went to get her. They walked from the building and the cool night air felt good on their hot skin. Helga walked toward her Mini Van and Rhonda chuckled. "The ultimate mom car."

Helga winked, "Of course." She opened the side doors and gestured Rhonda toward Star's car seat. Phoebe and Curly walked over just as Rhonda leant back out of the van. Phoebe immediately took Miles from Curly and got him into the car.

"We're running a little late, I apologize I should have been watching the time." Phoebe said closing the side door and opening the passenger side.

"What time is it?" Helga raised an eyebrow at her rushed friend.

"Approximately, 7:40 PM."

"Oh shit. Okay, Rhonda it was lovely seeing you again, you should come over for dinner or something sometime." Helga hugged her and hopped into her car and started it up.

"Good luck, Helga!" They both shouted before she quickly backed up, and sped out onto the street.

:ooooooo:

**Sorry this one's super short, but I feel this isn't as important as the next chapter. But please tell me what you thought, and look forward to Chapter 6: Congratulations You're a Father. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Congratulations You're a Father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or anything in relation to the TV series.**

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Arnold asked, tightening his teal tie, on his black button up, paired up with blue skinny jeans, and his cleanest pair of vans.

"Nope, but I will tell you, you clean up pretty good." Gerald laughed leaning against the door frame of Phoebe's and his room.

"Thanks, man." Arnold turned around and look at his friend, "You too."

Gerald put his arms up and turned showing off his red button up, shiny black silk tie, black jeans, and red DC's, "Of course."

Arnold smiled and turned back toward the mirror to give himself another once over, "Well I'm ready to go."

Gerald nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

:ooo:

"No way," Arnold said looking up at the restaurant in front of him, Chez Paris. "It's been so long."

Gerald nodded his head, "Yeah." He parked his car and they both got out.

"It really hasn't changed at all." Gerald said.

Arnold smiled at the memories of Cecile and the dinner with his friends. When they entered a peppy blonde girl greeted them, "Bonjour, Welcome to Chez Paris. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Johanssen." Gerald smiled charmingly at the now slightly flushed girl.

"Uhm, alrighty, please follow me." She brushed her hair back from her eyes and walked towards the table in front of the window. Arnold sat with his back to the window and Gerald sat across from him, two extra chairs separating them.

"Here are your menus and a waiter with be right over." She smiled and nodded at the two men and walked back to the stand by the entrance.

"Wow. This place.." Arnold said sighing.

"Yep." Gerald looked down at his watch. It was 7:35 and Helga and Phoebe should be here any minute.

"Hello, I'm Mahonna and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you fella's somethin' to drink?"

"Two Yahoo Soda's?" Gerald looked at Arnold and he confirmed with a quick nod and a smile.

"Alright I'll have that for you in just a moment." She smiled and walked off back to the kitchen.

"So, why are the-" Arnold began but was suddenly cut off by Hope, the We Came As Romans song Gerald had for his ring tone.

"I'll be right back, if the chick comes back just get me the same as you." Gerald smiled and rushed out the front door.

"Hello?" Gerald answered.

"Hey Honey, we're running a little late, but judging by the way Helga's driving we should be there in the next few minutes." Phoebe said a little frantically, and Gerald heard Helga swearing at cars in her way.

"Alright, tell that woman to be careful! She has children in her car!" Gerald said tensely.

"Ahah, yeah. Well like I said we should be there before you know it, and can you order us that beef steak meal please?"

"Yeah, okay well I'm going to get back inside. Make it her in one piece alright?"

"We will, I love you."

"Love you, too." Gerald hung up and looked at the time 7:50. He went back inside and saw the waitress walking from the table.

"Excuse me, Mahonna?" Gerald stopped the waitress.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you make that Beef Steak order for four instead of two?"

"Of course, sir." She said scribbling down the number 4.

"Thanks," He smiled and walked to the table.

"Everything alright?" Arnold asked looking up from his napkin, in which he was sketching a female silhouette.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Gerald said sitting down. "So, uh, how was work?"

"It was fine, I painted some buildings on my mural and I started a new piece. I'm thinking of calling it The Fuchsia Project."

"Oh, and what does this Fuchsia Project represent?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Well, right now it's just all different shades of pink spattered all over this huge canvas. But I plan on putting a silhouette in the center," He raised his napkin, "I'm unsure as to what style I want her to be though."

Gerald chuckled, "And where did this idea come from if I might ask?"

"Well, you know those books I found at that used book store," Gerald nodded, "Well I found these pink books and I started reading the first one during work and I ended up finishing it and after just felt kind of.. Inspired. So I started painting." Arnold looked down at his hands and saw that there was still pink paint on his palm. He looked back up at Gerald and was about to say something when he noticed his friend watching something go by outside. Though before he could turn around to see what it was he heard the ding of the entrance.

"Bonjour, Welcome to Chez Paris. Do you have a reservation?" The peppy blonde asked.

"Johanssen, please."

Arnold watched as Phoebe walked around the corner and waved to the two of them. He smiled but that smile quickly dropped when he saw that someone was following her with a large stroller. As soon as her frame came into view he recognized her, and when she nervously glanced up her sea blue eyes sent a shiver through his body. _Helga.. _ His eyes widen and his mouth became agape when he looked down in front of her where two infants sat in a double seated stroller.

"Hello Arnold." Phoebe said causing Arnold to snap his eyes away from his lost love.

"Hi." Arnold stood, but didn't move, he looked back toward the tall blonde, "Helga?"

:oooo:

She smiled at the sound of her name; she had missed it so much when she was away. She peered up at him, "Hello, Arnold." Her heart was beating faster than ever; it felt as though it were going to burst through her chest. They kept eye contact for what seemed like forever. She could see so many emotions flash through his clouded emerald eyes. But neither of them said a word.

"Shall we sit?" Phoebe quietly asked Helga.

She cast her eyes over to her friend, "Yeah." Helga pushed the stroller to the table fitting it between her and Arnold's seats. She sat and looked down at her children and then looked back up to see Arnold still staring intently at her.

:ooooo:

Arnold's mind was racing, so many different things running rampage through his brain. _Helga was truly there. She was really in front of him. He's dreamt of this day for years, and now that it's really here… But there are two babies, too?_

He noticed everyone was now seated, so he quickly dropped into his chair causing the bottles on the table to vibrate. Everyone sat silently, staring at one another, waiting for something happen.

"So, uhm, Arnold, how is your mural coming along?" Phoebe asked nervously trying to break the tension.

"It's going, haven't you seen it? It's over by those new houses." Arnold replied glancing between Helga and Phoebe.

"No way! That's yours?" Helga said her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in question.

"Yeah.." Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I live over there and we drove by it on my first day here.. I was mesmerized." Helga smiled. Arnold was about to say something back when the waitress came with their food. She set each plate down in front of them, _enjoy,_ and then walked off. They ate in silence, until one of the babies began to whimper. Helga set down her fork and picked up the whimpering child dressed in a sweet little pink dress. She rocked her back and forth and Phoebe handed her a bottle from the bag that hung from her chair.

"What's her name?" Arnold inquired softly.

"Starlet," Helga replied looking at Arnold apprehensively.

"That's a beautiful name," Arnold smiled.

:ooooo:

Helga noticed Arnold's sudden blockage, he appeared completely blank. No emotions shone on his face, he hasn't sprung up from shock, hasn't asked any questions. _This was not what she had expected. _

"What's her name?" Arnold asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Her name's Starlet, "Helga said nervously.

"That's a beautiful name," Arnold smiled, looking at the baby. When Starlet pushed away her bottle, she looked over at Arnold and smiled her and began to babble. Helga was a little taken aback by this, "She never does this around new people." She chuckle.

Arnold's smile widened, "May I?" He put his arms out. Helga nodded and lifted Starlet toward him, being mindful of the dozing Miles below. As soon as Arnold had Starlet in his arms, she put her pudgy little hand up onto his face, babbling more. He looked intently at her, whispering back little answers. They were the picture perfect father and daughter set. Helga looked at Phoebe her eyes were anxious and silently told her _tell him._

:oooo:

"May I?" Arnold asked reaching out toward the baby in Helga's arms. Helga nodded and handed him the baby, lifting her slightly to keep her from hitting the sleeping baby underneath. Once she was settled in his arms she put her warm little hand onto his face. Her touch was oddly comforting, and she began to tell him many things in her baby speak. He smiled whispering back things like _oh yeah, oh, really, _and _tell me more Starlet._

"She has beautiful eyes," Arnold said not looking away from her glowing green eyes. He heard Gerald chuckle, "Just like her father." Arnold furrowed his brow, he hadn't even thought of asking about a father, or asking anything really. The only question he asked was her name. He looked up at Helga who was now staring at her fiddling hands. "Her father?"

Helga nodded, "Yes, she has her father's eyes." She seemed nervous.

Arnold nodded slightly and looked down at Starlet and then at the other baby in the stroller, "What's his name?"

Helga looked down at her son, "Miles."

His face when blank, _Miles,_ "How old are they?"

Helga bit her lip, "One and a half."

Suddenly it clicked in Arnold's football shaped head. The green eyes, the age, and his father's name. All the color drained from his face, he stood, and handed Starlet back to her mother, "Excuse me for a second." He rushed from the table and out the front door of the restaurant into the open space where a tiny fountain stood. He put his hands over his eyes. "There's no way," He said aloud. His hands slid from his eyes and he stared down at the fountain, "But there is isn't there.. Oh god." He bent forward and closed his eyes.

Once the shock from the realizations faded, curiosity and anger set in. He leant back up, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because I couldn't." Helga answered startling him; she was sitting at the bench a few steps behind him. He turned around; he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"You couldn't?" Arnold's brow furrowed.

"Yes. I wanted to. But I couldn't, not with what was going on." Helga stood. "I couldn't do that to you." Arnold stood, unmoving, his face slowly growing red.

"Helga, you had no right, not tell me," He swallowed. "These are my children, too."

Helga nodded, "But if I would have told you, you would have walked into a mess that was more than I wanted you to handle."

Arnold laughed an angry empty laugh, "Oh really? What could have been so terrible that you couldn't tell me the one thing that would have pulled me out of my pit of hell? Do you realize what happened to me after you left, do you even know? You didn't stay in contact with me at all, you promised me you would," He paused and chuckled darkly, "Apparently I know why now, though."

Helga's mouth dropped open; she'd never heard Arnold talk like this. His tone of voice felt like knives slowly being pushed into her chest. Her brows knitted together and she dropped her eyes to the ground as hot tears burned their way down her cheeks. "Arnold.. I really did want to tell you.. I just couldn't.."

He rushed forward putting his hands roughly on her shoulders, "You keep saying that! Why, Helga? Why couldn't you tell me?!"

"Because if Bob found out who the father was, he would have found and killed you!" She looked up at him, "Arnold, I was locked away in a single room for half of my pregnancy. I lived on little to no food, I didn't have any clothes that fit, and I was never aloud outside. It was either that or they would have made me get an abortion. But Olga found me and she.. She saved my life, and my babies. After I had them, I lived in fear, praying Bob didn't find us and take them away." She swallowed, "But a few weeks ago, Olga and I heard he was missing and he's a suspect for the murder Miriam.. Right then Olga told me to run, she bought me the house that I have here and she got me out of there as fast as possible."

Arnold's face had lost almost all color and his throat felt dry. "H-Helga, I'm so-"

"Don't be." Helga cut him off, "I wanted to tell you and truthfully had some time to do so. But I thought better of it. I didn't want you to get hurt. So now," She smiled. "Just be happy that you've met two of the sweetest babies in existence and they're your own flesh and blood." More tears ran from her eyes and Arnold gently wiped them away before pulling her into a hug. He whispered, "okay" into her ear and felt hurt body relax a bit. He pulled back, but left one arm around her waist and together walked back into the restaurant.

Miles was awake and in Phoebe's arms, and Starlet was bouncing on Gerald's leg.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Gerald asked looking at the two of them.

Arnold smiled and shook his head, "Uh, I guess you can say..." He bit his bottom lip, "I'm a father."

Gerald and Phoebe exchanged glances and then broke into laughter. Arnold and Helga looked at them like they were mad. The two stood from the table and walked around to stand in front of Arnold and Helga. Gerald handed Arnold Starlet and Phoebe handed him Miles, and then stepped back. Gerald slipped his arm around Phoebe's waist and they both grinned. "Congratulations, man. You're a father of twins."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

**Well, there you have it, the revelation. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, tell me what you think. And look forward to Chapter 7: Getting to Know the Family.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Getting to Know the Family**

**Authors note: This is about two or so weeks after Arnold was told. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Hey Arnold, anything. Nor do I own the song 'You are my Sunshine'.**

"Hey Pheebs, what's up?" Helga asked putting her phone on speaker.

"Hey, nothing, just wondering what you're doin' tonight?" Phoebe replied.

"Oh, well, right now I'm making dinner, and in about," Helga checked her watch, "30 minutes Arnold should be here. Why?"

"Oh, sounds like fun. Oh no reason, I was just sitting around and thought to ask if you wanted to come over or something." Phoebe chuckled, "But you have fun and tell me all about it later. Alright?"

Helga smiled, "Alright, Pheebs, I will, love ya! Talk to you later!"

"Love you too, Helga. Bye."

"Bye." Helga hung up and turned the stove off. She grabbed her mits and pulled out her meatloaf. "Perfect." She grinned. She went out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to check the babies. When she stepped inside she heard quiet gurgles coming from the crib; and once she above it she saw that Starlet was pulling her toes to her mouth and Miles was trying to roll over onto his tummy.

"Look at you two, sillies. You didn't even make a sound." She cooed reaching down to pull Miles out. She rubbed her nose against his cheek and he giggled. She changed his diaper and then did the same for Starlet. Then set off down the stairs. She went into her living room and set the two onto their tummies in the middle of the floor. She then turned on the TV and put on their favorite movie, when the doorbell rang.

Arnold got off of his bike and took off his helmet. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He then faced the house and a sudden wave of anxiety wash over him. "Okay, Arnold, you can do this." He took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited, and heard Helga shout, "Coming!" From the inside.

"Hey!" She said opening the door, her hair was a huge mass of golden curls and she wore no makeup. "I'm glad you found it here okay."

"Yeah" Arnold smiled. They stood for a second.

"Oh, duh, come in." She stepped back and he stepped forward brushing against her as he past. "You can go into the living room Star and Miles are in there, I just need to run in here real quick." Before he answered she disappeared into what appeared to be the kitchen. He walked down the hall and into the living room. Star was worming around and Miles was pulling himself toward the couch. "Hey, babies." The twins looked at him and both squealed and began wiggling toward him. "Woah, woah. Look at you." He picked up Star and sat down on the floor and Miles began grabbing at his knee. Both looked at him with big smiles and beaming faces. Arnold smiled and brushed his hands against their cheeks.

Helga pulled out two plates and forks. She set them on the table and began placing food on each. When it was exactly how she wanted it, she grabbed two tiny plastic bowls and put mash potatoes into one and green beans into the other, then dropped some cut up meatloaf on top.

She walked down the hall and heard tiny giggles. When she turned the corner Arnold was sitting on the floor with Star in his lap and Miles holding onto his thigh. _They look like they've known him all their lives. _"Dinner's ready." Helga stepped forward and scooped up Miles and ran her fingers along his tummy. She looked down at Arnold, his eye's looked different from when she first them on _that _night. _Almost like they've gotten brighter.._ She smiled, "Come on." She walked toward the kitchen and heard him grunt getting to his feet and Star's happy little squeal.

She buckled Miles in his highchair and gave him the bowl with the mash potatoes and a small green spoon. Arnold came in and did the same, and Helga handed him Star's bowl with the green beans and a tiny pink spoon. After the children were content and eating, Arnold and Helga sat to begin their own meals.

"This is really delicious, Helga." Arnold hummed taking another bite.

"Thanks." Her face tinted pink.

"Helga, I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too." Helga smiled, looking up from her plate. "So, Arnold, tell me. What have you been doing, since you got out of High School? Where you living? How're your Grandparents?"

He chuckled at her jumble of questions, "Uhm, well I've been painting.. That's actually about it." Arnold thought, _well this is also the longest I've been sober since junior year, but she doesn't need to know that. _"Uhm, I'm still in the boarding house, and Grandma and Grandpa are doing fine, great actually." He chuckled thinking about his grandparents' daily arguments about how Gertie sneaks raspberries into everything.

"Oh okay, do you just do murals around town? Or what?"

"I do, do a lot of murals, but I have some personal works, too. Maybe sometime you can stop by and see them?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome, I'd love to." Helga smiled.

"Cool," Arnold finished off his meal and set down his fork. He looked around; he just noticed how large the house was. "How can you afford all this Helga?" He paused, "If you don't mind my asking of course."

Helga set down her fork and stared at her glass, "Uh, well, Olga helps me out a little and uhm, I.. I write."

"Oh really? Anything I might have read?"

Helga laughed, "I don't think so it's more of a.. Women's read."

"You never know." Arnold smirked.

"Okay, well, have you ever heard of The Fuchsia Book Series?"

Arnold's jaw dropped, "No.. But... That… It's by someone named Heather?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders, "I needed a 'stage' name. I couldn't just go throwing my real name out there, you know?"

Arnold nodded, "Hmph. Well actually I have read the first one.." Helga's eyes widened, "It actually inspired a piece I'm working on now."

"No way.." Helga chuckled.

He nodded, she grinned and began laughing, "That's kind of embarrassing."

Arnold laughed along with her, though their sudden outburst had startled the children and they began wailing. Instantaneously both jumped up and grabbed the child nearest to them and began trying to sooth them. Arnold did the first thing that came to mind.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.." _Arnold sang softly, and both babies stopped their crying. He repeated those lines until finally their whimpers were replaced by soft snores.

Helga felt tears run down her face as she watched and listened to Arnold. He sang so softly and sweetly, and with so much love. She closed her eyes and swayed with the melody, letting the sound envelope her.

"Helga? You're crying." Arnold's voice snapped her out of her daze. She quickly wiped her face on her shoulder and smiled at him.

"That was lovely, Arnold." He half-smiled and wiped away a fresh tear with his thumb.

"Let's take them to bed." He whispered. Helga nodded in agreement and led the way.

As they ascended the stairs, Arnold's attention was caught by the many pictures scattered along the wall. He recognized all of them. He continued up and walked into the nursery. When he walked in Helga was changing Miles' diaper. Then when she finished, she kissed his forehead, and turned, "Your turn." Arnold raised an eyebrow and leant down to press his lips softly against his child's forehead. It sent a warm feeling through him and he smiled. He then laid Starlet down onto the changing table and began to undo her onesie.

"Guide me, alright? I've never done this before." Arnold looked at Helga for her confirmation, and she nodded.

"So do you like them?" Helga walked out of the nursery and down the hall to where Arnold stood looking at the many other pictures hanging on the walls.

"They're beautiful." Arnold paused looking all over, "They capture the perfect moment."

Helga chuckled having heard the same thing from two others. "So I'm told." She walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. She clicked on the light and called him in. She didn't have as many on her walls, just her favorites. Arnold slowly stepped in, "Oh my god..," He rushed toward them, "That was when Lila crushed an ice cream cone on my head!" He laughed. "The bonfire freshman year, our first drinks… The party at Gerald Field, that sunset.." He ran his eyes over all the images and he stopped on one in particular. It was sitting on her vanity in a beautiful gold and white steel frame.

"I took this.." He said picking it up.

"Yeah," She smiled.

"I thought you got rid of it as soon as I took it," He paused, "No. I'm certain you deleted it, I saw you.."

"No, I actually deleted a fuzzy picture of Rhonda." She frowned.

He smiled and set it back down, and sat on her bed. He looked around at her room, absorbing as much as he could. The way it was so neat, the colors, the pictures, her smell. He fell back and put his arms under his head.

"Well, you get comfy fast?" Helga sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh no," He kicked off his shoes, "Now I'm comfy." He smirked, and she pushed his shoulder.

She lay next to him, "Arnold, I missed you so much."

He sighed and slipped his hand into hers, "I missed you too."

He turned his head and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He began to lean down towards her and noticed her breathe catch, and her eyes closed as his lips met hers. At first it was gentle, but when the adrenaline hit it intensified. Their tongues twined together and Helga rolled on top of him. She ran her hands down his chest and bit his lip. He let out a soft groan and put his hands on her hips. She hummed at the warmth they brought to her and she began unbuttoning his flannel, exposing his toned chest. He closed his eyes, as she ran her fingers down his torso. He slammed his lips back onto hers. She ran her hands through his hair, and let him pull her shirt over her head. He scanned his eyes over her flushed face, her wild blonde hair, and the light pink poke-a-dotted bra covering her medium sized breasts. He rolled over laying her onto the bed, and began trailing kisses down her neck, breasts, and stomach. When he noticed a large faint pink line on her right side. She noticed him staring and quickly slid from beneath him to grab her robe. "I'm sorry, Helga, I shouldn't have-" He sighed, and put his hand onto his forehead.

"No, it's okay.." She sat in her vanity chair and looked at her reflection.

Arnold slipped off of the bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened, Helga?"

She closed her eyes and set her hand on his. She took a deep breathe, "When Bob found out I was pregnant.. He.. He told me if I didn't go get an abortion.. He'd do it himself." She opened her eyes and looked directly into Arnold's, "But when I told him I couldn't because I was too far along, he got so angry he pulled his pocket knife on me. When I turned to run away, he ended up catching me in the side. I had to get 6 stiches and the doctors 'broke the news' of my pregnancy and how I was extremely lucky, and that's when my torture began."

Arnold's brow furrowed, though it softened when he felt Helga kiss his hand, then press her warm cheek against it. He smiled at her reflection, gently moved her hair to one side. He knelt down and hovered his head next to hers as he pulled the side of her robe down. He kissed her neck and shoulder and whispered, "Helga, I'm glad you're so strong.. And I want you to know.. I still love you."

Her eye's widened and filled with tears. "I still love you too, Arnold! I missed you so much!" She whipped around and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her tightly and stroked her hair, "I know, I missed you, too."

_[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[] _

**Alrighty, tell me what you think? And I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Next, Chapter 8: Bad Habits..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bad Habits**

**Authors Note: Some 'graphic' material.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Hey Arnold. I wish but I don't. **

"I'm serious, man. I'm giving up the booze." Arnold told Gerald clearing out his closet safe.

"So, you're going cold turkey?" Gerald stretched out on Arnold's fold out couch.

Arnold thought about it, "Well, not exactly, maybe the occasional beer, but nothing strong. I can't handle missing anymore of Starlet's and Miles' lives."

"I'm proud of you, man." Gerald smirked, "So have you told Phil and Gertie that they're great grandparents?"

"No, I hadn't even thought about it?" He pursed his lips, "I guess I can tell them on our way out."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. They shouldn't ask anything, if they do it'd probably be to about when they get to meet them." Arnold stood tying the black trash bag closed. "Well, let's go."

Gerald hopped up and opened the door to the staircase. Arnold swung the bag over his shoulder and went out ahead of him. He tried not to make the bottles clank to loudly, not wanting to draw out any of the boarders.

When he got down the stairs he heard his grandparents in the kitchen.

"Hey Grandpa, Grandma." Arnold said going through to the back door.

"Hey Shortman," Phil nodded, "Gerald."

Gerald nodded, "Phil."

"Evenin' Tex!" Grandma tipped her hat.

Arnold tossed his bottles into the bin and went back in. "Hey, uh, I have something I need to tell you two."

Phil set down his paper, "Everything alright, Shortman?"

"Trouble roundin' up the cattle, Tex?" Gertie asked sitting next to Phil.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Arnold smiled. "But I found out about two weeks ago that I'm.. I'm a father."

Phil's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "A father?"

"Yes, Grandpa, a father. I have a son named Miles and a daughter named Starlet."

Arnold watched Phil's eyes get sad for a quick second at the sound of his lost son's name. "With Helga Pataki."

"Eleanor!" Gertie shouted.

"The one with one eyebrow?" Phil pointed at his forehead.

Arnold chuckled, "Yes, but she doesn't have a uni-brow anymore, she hasn't for a while now. She's really beautiful, actually."

Phil smirked, "Alright, Shortman, when will I meet these… Great-Grandkids of mine?"

Arnold stood, "I'll get back to you on that, but I have to go, alright. See you guys later!"

Phil shook his head, "You better find out! Alrighty, be careful, Shortman!"

Gerald and Arnold walked out of the boarding house and to Gerald's car.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Gerald got into the car, "You nervous?"

Arnold shook his head, "Eh, it's only been a year since I talked to anyone, how different could it be?"

"Where the hell are you man? You're taking over, I'm done doing this." Helga yelled into the phone.

"Chill out, baby. I'm on my way." Terrin said too coolly on the other side of the line.

"Hurry your ass up! I have party to get ready for."

"And you're not bringin' this shit. Come on, Helga you could make big buck."

"They aren't like that." Helga furrowed her brows. "If you're not here in 5 minutes I'm taking this shit and flushing it, and you lose the money." She hung up and tossed her phone into her cup holder. She sighed and looked at the wooden box in the passenger seat. "Shit.." She reached over and opened it revealing many layers of grade-A weed.

She dug through the many bags and picked out her bests and threw them into her purse. As she closed the box a beat up Ford pulled up next to her and Terrin, a beefy, red eyed, pot-head, approached her door.

"Hey, baby. You sure you want'a give up? You're the best at this game."

"Stop calling me baby. And yes, I'm sure; I need to clean up my act. So," She grabbed the box and handed it through the window. "Here, pay up."

"Holy shit!" He grinned and pulled out a large folded up envelope from his back pocket and handed it over. "If you ever need anything you know where to find me." He winked and then went back to his car. Helga shook her head and headed back to her house.

"Pheebs! I'm back!" Helga called walking into her home.

"We're in the living room!" Phoebe replied. Helga walked down the hall, Phoebe and the twins' were sitting on the floor. Phoebe was holding Star up and she was stomping her feet.

"Hey baby!" Helga smiled. "I'm going to go get ready, did you already call Nadine?"

"Okay, and yes, she'll be over at 8." Phoebe let Star down and Miles took her place.

"Thanks, Phoebe you're a life saver," Helga ran up the stairs to her room to prepare for her night.

"Alrighty, so all you really need to do is check on them every other 30 minutes, and if either of them start crying throughout the night they probably just need a diaper change or a new bottle." Helga told Nadine writing down her number on a sticky note. "Uhm.. What else? Oh! Uhm, your free to do whatever. Eat, Tv, you know."

Nadine laughed, "Okay, Helga, now go have fun. Don't be late, you know Rhonda."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later!" Helga chuckled. She walked out of the kitchen down the hall, though she stopped at the closet. _Should I.. No.. But.._ She huffed, and opened the closet door, and grabbed the white box on the top shelf. She opened it and grabbed the smallest baggy, a pack of papers, and her lucky lighter. She tossed them into her tiny black latch purse and ran out the front door. Phoebe sat idling in her car in the drive way.

"Sorry, I took so long." She buckled up.

"It's alright, let's go." Phoebe backed out and sped down the street.

When they arrived, Arnold could feel and hear the music before he even got out of the car. "Where are Helga and Phoebe?"

"They're already here." Gerald said slipping his phone into his back pocket.

Arnold looked ahead and sighed. When they walked through the door they were slammed with heat, the smell of alcohol, screams and laugher, and sweat. "This is gonna be fun.." Arnold muttered. As soon as he scooted into the crowd he suddenly jumped, by none other than Lila, she threw her arms around his neck and yelled, "Arnie!" He could smell vodka on her and softly pushed her away.

"Arnold, Lila, I'm Arnold." She stared at him a second.

"Oh," She chortled, "Sorry.." Without a word more she walked off. Gerald looked at Arnold and shook his head. They tread on through the crowd and into the kitchen. It was just as crowded, and it seemed like they were all back in high school. They cracked open a beer and got a too large 'shot' shoved into each of their hands. Arnold immediately downed both, _so much for giving up the hard stuff. _"Where are they?" Arnold asked Gerald who belched loudly.

Gerald pulled out his phone and read the message blinking on the screen. "They're on the couch in the second living room." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Arnold chuckled, tossed his empty bottle, swiped four more beers, and followed after Gerald. They walked through three other over filled rooms and finally got to the living room where Helga was standing on the couch making a 'toast'.

"Thank you, Rhonda, for throwing this amazing welcome back party! It feels like I never left!" She drank the rest of her beer, "Let's party!" Everyone cheered and someone passed her another beer. She popped the top, and hollered. Arnold laughed and chugged down another beer and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Arnold!" Helga jumped into his arms. "Hi." She grinned into his face.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"I have a surprise for you!" She slipped out of his arms and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to a shiny white door. She pushed it open before he could see what was on it. Though, when she nudged him through he saw that it had a gold number 5 on it. He closed the door and turned around. Helga was standing in the center of the room; she threw her hands in the air, "Surprise!" She pointed at the bed, "This is where our babies were conceived!" She threw herself onto the bed, and stretched.

Arnold set down his last beer, walked to the bed, and sat down next to her. She shot back up and startled him. "Oh and I have _another_ surprise." She cracked open her purse and pulled out the tiny bag of bud.

"Helga? You smoke weed?" Arnold was stunned, turned on, but stunned. He kissed her and forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled back, "Roll'em up."

She squealed and took out the papers, and began piling three pinches into two papers. She finished one and licked the side to seal it. Arnold took it and smelled it. It was sweet, almost like bubble gum. She handed him her lighter and he lit it. The smoke enveloped his mouth and when he pulled the joint away Helga's mouth pressed against his. The smoke swished between them, dancing with their tongues. They let out their breath, and Helga took the blunt and took in a deep breath. She grabbed Arnold's collar and pulled him down so that he hovered above her. She blew the smoke into his face and he closed his eyes as it smothered him. His nostrils burned but he ignored it, seeing as Helga slipped her dress down to her ankles, and kicked it from the bed. She then held the joint up to his lips and he sucked in. He then slid his hands down her breasts to her stomach and let out his breathe into her navel. And watched as it pooled out, running like water down her sides. He kissed her pelvic bone and she moaned. He grinned and put his mouth to hers, while doing so she began struggling with his shirt. In swift movements he unbuttoned it and tossed it over his shoulder. She began sucking on his neck, slightly biting down. He groaned, his lower area beginning to hurt being held back behind his tight jeans. He pushed her back down and she undid his pants, as if she sensed the lust hidden within. He kicked off her jeans and she slipped her hand into his boxers. Her cool hand made him gasp, she giggled and begin moving her hand back and forth. Arnold closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him. Taking advantage of his absentmindedness she flipped him over onto his back, so she sat a top him. His eyes opened, and hands shot out and grabbed her thighs. She simpered, and squeezed his warm flesh. "Aah!" He dug his fingers into her inner thigh. She bit her lip and slowly slipped her thong away, and guided his hand underneath her. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow and the new sudden warmth and dampness. He twitched his fingers and Helga gasped. She bounced and pulled, and they absorbed themselves in pure ecstasy. Until they each reached their limits, and together called out.

Helga rested her head on Arnolds heaving chest, "I love you."

He stroked her hair, "I love you, too."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

**Here you are, please review. **

**Next chapter will be set about two-three weeks from the welcome back party, *Arnold and Helga are in a relationship*.**

**Chapter 9: First Steps**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First Steps**

**Author's note: I messed up the end note of last chapter (Sorry.. :\). This is two-three weeks after the party, so Helga has been back in Hillwood for almost 6 weeks. Arnold and Helga have been dating for 5 weeks, now. And I hope this chapter clears some stuff up. **

***I apologize this chapter took so long, and that that it's so short. I just could not get it how I wanted..***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold or any of the books mentioned.**

"Hey Arnold! Where's Miles' piggy?" Helga called from the nursery.

"In the little white chest!" Arnold lifted Star's chin and gently rinsed the soap from her hair. She looked a little like his mother, her head a slight oval, dirty-blonde hair, but she had an exact replica of his bright green eyes. She grinned at him, her front teeth shining. He smiled back, grabbed her little bunny eared towel, and lifted her from the tub. Cradled in his arms they walked to the nursery, Helga was rocking in the rocking chair with Miles, reading his copy of "Where the Wild Things Are". Helga continued to read as Arnold got Star dressed in the clothes she had laid out.

Arnold finished and plopped down onto the floor and settle Star into his lap. They were all quiet, listening as Helga's enchanting voice recited each word.

"But the wild things cried, 'Oh please don't go- we'll eat you up-we love you so!' And Max said, 'No.' "

That was Arnold's favorite part. It was the focal point one of his prized paintings, though he was still unfinished with it. And once he is finished, he's decided to hang it in the nursery.

"Arnold..?" Helga had stood up, Miles asleep in her arms. "Don't you think we should put them in their crib?"

Arnold looked down into his lap and saw that Star had fallen asleep gripping his index finger. "Yeah." He stood and set Star down and left the nursery. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot and pulled two mugs out. Once Helga finally came down, he had set aside her coffee and was drinking his whilst reading her second book.

"Why are you reading _that_?" Helga scrunched her nose.

He smirked, "Because the love of my life is an amazing writer.." He winked at her and continued to read. Helga shook her head and became reoccupied with the dishes.

Arnold sighed and closed the book. "Why is it that Helena is so secretive?"

Helga chuckled, "Read the rest of the book, and just… Think about it."

Arnold stretched and rubbed his eyes, "Helga, what did you do when you found out you were pregnant?"

Helga dropped the sponge, surprised by Arnold's arbitrarily asked question, "Uhm, I cried."

"What else?"

"I stared at your phone number about a million times, and cried some more." She swallowed, "But after a while, I ignored it, or at least tried to."

Arnold stood up and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against the billowy back of hers. They didn't say anything more for a while; Helga finished the dishes and turned around to hug him. She nuzzled her face into his chest, closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. "Helga, I want to move in with you." 

Her eyes shot open and her brows furrowed, "What?" She brought her head back so she could look at his face.

He looked down at her, "I want to move in with you and the kids. I know we've only been going out for a few weeks but, I want to be closer to you, Miles, and Star. I want to be closer to _my family_. I don't want to miss anymore. I want to be there for.. For everything. And we don't have to sleep together; we don't even have to share a room. I can sleep in the spare room down here, I'll pay anything I have to, I'll help you around the house, I'll do the yard work, I'll make breakfast every Sunday… I'll be a real _father_ to them.. I love_ you_. And _the twins_."

Helga was dumbfounded, "I, uhm, I'm.. I.. Are you sure?"

"I am, but it's whatever you want." Arnold crossed his brows anxiously.

Helga bit the corner of her lip and looked down at one of the shiny white buttons on Arnold's shirt. "I.. think that's… Yes! You can." She looked up and grinned. Arnold was smiling and his eyes glowed. He leant down and kissed her, it was soft and sweet, and even now, sent shivers through her entire body. When the kiss broke, they left their foreheads pressed together. "And I love you, too."

"Grandpa?" Arnold called walking down the hall of the silent boarding house.

"In the kitchen, Shortman!" Phil replied.

"Some- Few are here to meet you," Arnold said stepping through the threshold with Starlet in his arms and Miles in Helga's.

Phil set down his paper and stood up, his eyes were soft and he smiled. He walked around the table and stood in front of the tiny family. "Looks a little like your mom, Shortman." He leant down a little to be more at eye level with the green eyed infant, who smiled at him. "This must be little Starlet?" Her smile widened at the sound of her name. He looked over to where Helga stood, "Hello, Helga."

"Hello, Phil." She smiled and shifted Miles in her arms, so he now sat on her left hip, in Phil's full view.

Immediately a melancholy glaze came over Phil's eyes, though he quickly forced it out and smiled again, "Miles.." Miles smile slyly, his big blue eyes beaming, intrigued by his new surroundings and the unfamiliar person who stood in front of him. He gurgled and Phil chuckled, "He has that same smile your dad and you do so well." His smiled dropped slightly.

Arnold smiled knowingly, "Would you like to hold them?"

Phil nodded, "Let's just go into the dining room first." He quickly stepped past Helga and Arnold to get to the living room where they heard the crinkle of papers.

They exchanged glances, and Arnold smiled reassuringly. Helga was nervous being the boarding house again. It had been so long, though as they walked down the hall and into the living area nothing had really changed. It still smelled of lavender and dust.

Phil had settled in his green arm-chair. Arnold stepped forward and set Star down on the left side of his lap, Helga awkwardly went forward and put Miles on the right.

"Uhm, so, do you mind them staying down here while Helga and I head upstairs to finish up the last of my packing?" Arnold put his arm around Helga's waist and rubbed tiny gentle circles with his thumb.

"No problem, do what you need to do," Phil replied, not really paying attention to them, but to the twins pulling on his suspenders.

Together they walked out and up the stairs to the next floor. Helga glanced around at the surrounding doors, wondering where the usual wondering boarders are. The stairs leading to Arnold's room were already pulled down. Helga walked up first and when she stepped through the door it gave her an almost comforting feeling.

"There's not much left really just some stuff in the drawers over there," He gestured towards where his bed once lay. "Then the book shelf and then the closet." Helga nodded and went to the bookshelf and Arnold went to the closet.

"You have so many books," Helga scanned the large assortment all Tetris-ed together, "Really good ones, I might add." She grabbed down, _Walking Disaster, _"I really loved this book." She smiled and set it into the box placed to the right of her. She cleared two shelves when she came across a small, wore out little pink book. "No.." She whispered. Her fingers traced the spine and she flipped through the pages, and randomly stopped at one, **_Your eyes, like two green jellybeans, are pools I want to bathe in. My head doth swoon, and yet, I want to beat your face in. _**She slapped the book shut, _criminy, I was a freak. _"Hey Arnold?"

He popped his head out of the closet, "Yes?"

She waved the book in the air, "Why do you still have this?"

Arnold blushed, "I don't know, just couldn't.. Part ways with it, I guess."

Helga shook her head and dropped it into the box.

Helga finished with the bookshelf, taped the box, and moved to the draws on the opposite side of the room. She slipped one open and inside clinked many tiny empty bottles. Helga pulled out one of them and looked at the label, _Felter's Honeycomb Infused Scotch Whiskey. _

"Well, my closet is officially empty." Arnold said shutting the door. He turned and saw the tiny bottle in Helga's hand. "Uhm-"

"Arnold, why are there so many empty..?" She doesn't finish.

"I, uh, they.. I can explain." He stumbled with his words and kept his eyes down.

"Arnold, do you have a drinking problem?" Helga's brow knitted together in question.

"Not anymore," He raised his eyes and walked forward, up the steps so he could take Helga's hand. "I'm quitting. I will not let it dominate my life anymore.."

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him and mumbled, "Me too."

Arnold raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

Helga leant back and looked up, "I'm giving up my addiction, too."

"Your addiction?"

"I sell and smoke pot. I want to leave that life behind.." Helga looked at her hands, "I shouldn't have started in the first place, but sometimes.." She sighed, "You just have to.."

"So that's why you had that stuff." Arnold thought aloud. "What do you mean just have to?"

"Well, after I had the twins, Olga was like a mom to me, you know? She was buying me everything I needed, put a roof over our heads, and she wasn't asking for a dime. But I.. I didn't want to have her supporting the babies and me so fully like she was, and I had just started my writing career, so I didn't have the money I do now. One day I ended up meeting this guy, Terrin, a coffee place. We started talking a little and he told me about a large underground drug deal that wouldn't hold any "strings" if I decided to quit and that it paid really well. So I did it, took part in it, and almost right away I was a number one seller. Ever since then I've been selling, it gives me a little extra cash, and I was smoking it myself, so in a way a win, win. Though, it was basically a waste because Olga never took a cent from me anyway." Helga said fiddling her golden chain necklace.

Arnold was silent, absorbing everything she said. He didn't know exactly what to say. So he kissed her forehead and together they finished empting the drawers.

"Eleanor!" Gertie shouted as Helga and Arnold came into the living area.

"Gertie," She smiled and hugged the old women. "How have you been?"

"I've been waiting to have brunch with you again, though I suppose you've been busy with your official white house business?"

Helga chuckled, "Yeah, something like that." Gertie smiled and went back to prancing about. Arnold looked at Helga with an eyebrow raised, and she just shook her head in reply.

"Alrighty, Grandpa, Grandma, I'm all packed. Gerald and I will be back tomorrow to pick it up." Arnold walked forward to where Miles sat on the floor reaching up for him. He picked him up, "But I think it's time for us to head out."

Phil stood up and carried Starlet over to Helga, giving her one last peck on the forehead before handing her over. "Alright, see you soon, Shortman. And it was nice seeing you again Helga." Phil looked between the babies, "You make sure to bring these two back for another visit, got it?"

"Of course," Helga smiled. "It was lovely seeing you again, Phil, and you too Gertie." With that both Arnold and Helga left the boarding house.

Phil and Gertrude waited for the door to shut, and when they heard the loud click Gertie flung herself into Phil's arms. She let out the long held in sob. "Oh Phillip…"

Tears swelled in Phil's eyes as well; he stroked Gertie's hair, "I know, Pookie, I know…"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed and again I'm sorry it took so long for me to post. Look forward to the next Chapter. Chapter 10: Living Together. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Living Together/The Unexpected**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter took so long. :\**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold! **

Arnold awoke to the static-y cry coming through the baby monitor on his side table. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, walking from his room into the pitch black of hallway. He had made these nighttime trips so many times he could now navigate himself without any trouble. He walked up the stairs and into the twins' room. In the crib Star stood holding onto the side, softly whimpering. When she saw him see reached out. He picked her up and laid her out on the changing table.

When he finished, he found her binky, put it back into her mouth, and left the room. It was still dark except for a light he hadn't noticed before, coming from underneath Helga's door down the hall. He tiptoed around the creaking places in the floor and gently twisted the knob. Slowly he pushed the door open and peaked in. Helga was lying in bed sound asleep. Her laptop fallen to the side of her, was still on her half empty word document and the lamp on her nightstand still glowed. Arnold walked the full length in and saved her document and shut her computer, setting it on her neat vanity. He then tucked her in, kissed her forehead, switched off the lap, and walked out. He looked at his watch, it read 4:43 AM, _Well, I might as well stay up.._

He clicked on the coffee pot and went to his room to grab his sketch book. Though, before he back through to go back to the kitchen, he noticed his phone was glowing. He grabbed and looked at the blinking message. It wasn't a number he recognized. It read: **I'm coming; you better hope you're ready. **Arnold rolled his eyes and deleted it, _idiot kids and their stupid pranks. _He went back to the kitchen, poured his coffee, and began his new sketch.

Helga opened her eyes and stretched, she looked at her clock, 6:45  
AM. She got out of bed and slipped on her slippers. Then quickly waddled to the bathroom to relieve herself and to brush her teeth. When she was finished she walked down the hall and looked in on the twins, and then headed for the kitchen. When she walked through the door, she smelt hot coffee grounds, and saw that Arnold was sleeping at the table. She chuckled, flipped off her coffee maker, and walked up next to him. She notices his large sketch pad underneath his folded arms. Gently she lifted his elbow and slid it from beneath him. She gasped, quickly putting a hand to her mouth, though he hadn't even stirred at the sound. The drawing was of her, she was sleeping, her laptop placed slightly off of her lap, she looked beautiful, the image was memorizing exactly like the picture he took of her those few years ago. She set it back onto the table and went to start on breakfast. She made herself a cup of coffee and heated up a pan. And when she tossed in the bacon, Arnold jumped awake at the sizzling pop.

"Helga!" He called out somewhat dreamily. He rubbed his eyes and focused on Helga in front of the stove, "Good morning."

"Morning, when did you go to bed?" She asked stepping back a bit as she turned the bacon.

"Around, 11:30-ish." He replied refilling his coffee cup.

"And what time did Starlet wake you up?"

"4:00 AM, an hour and a half later than last Monday." He smiled, "I think she's starting to feel bad for me."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that. You know… She didn't start doing this as often until you started living here. She knows how to use you. You're too nice, too easy."

"Well, what can I say… She's her mother's daughter." He sat winking at her as he walked out. She laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. They've been living together for almost two months. She was still a little surprised he hadn't tried to make a move on her. _Well, I guess he's still the same as he was when we were young, extremely honorable of any or all of his own rules_

_. _

"Arnold!" Helga called walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Breakfast's ready." She opened his door, stopping short. Arnold was standing in a towel in front of his dresser. "Sorry, I should have knocked." She stood, her face growing red.

"It's alright." He chuckled and set his clothes onto his bed. "We have seen each other naked Helga, don't look so embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Helga said crossing her arms. "I just— He dropped his towel, "Criminy!" She slammed the door closed. Inside the room she heard Arnold laughing. _Stupid Football-head.. _After she collected herself she went to get the twins.

Arnold finished dressing and went into the kitchen. The plates were already set out and full. So he made two sippy cups full of apple juice and sat down. Helga came down with the two babies a few minutes later. Arnold stood and took Miles and settled him into his highchair.

"So what are you doing today?" Helga asked taking a bite of eggs.

"Well, after breakfast I have to head to the studio for a while," He sipped his coffee. "They want me to design a few backgrounds for a play at P.S. 118."

"No way! That's awesome! What play is it?"

"The Wizard of Oz. I have to paint the munchkin village, scarecrow's field, the woods, and the crystal city landscape. The students are doing everything else."

"Ooh, well I can't wait to see'em." She smiled and continued eating.

"How 'bout you? What do you have planned?"

"Well, Phoebe wants to come over and see the twins so, I'm going to take that chance to keep writing, my deadline is next month and I've only gotten 21 and a half chapters out of 50. I gotta' to bust my ass…" She sighed.

Arnold stood up and took his plate to the sink. He rinsed it off, and set it into the dishwasher. "Well, I've got to go," He kissed Miles and Star, "Good luck, Baby." He kissed her, "I love you. See you later."

"I love you, too. Thanks, yep, see you later." She smiled and watched him walk out.

Arnold unlocked the studio's door and went through. He flipped the open sign and went into his personal room. He tossed his bag on his drawing desk and went into his large art supply closet to grab his pencil box, among other supplies and carried them out to his spot in the middle of the floor. Where a large canvas lay with the outlines of the crystal city, the large field of flowers, and the yellow brick road twisting through it all. He lay down on his stomach and began to mark the places of more detail.

He had just begun on the brick separations when he heard the sequel of the front door. He stood and rubbed away the black led mark on his forearms. "Hey, how are you doin' today?" He asked stepping behind the small front desk. "What can I do for ya'?"

The short, blonde smiled, "Hello, uhm, yeah, I called in yesterday and asked to use one of the studios." She pulled out a blue slip of crumpled paper. "Your Arnold?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and flipped open his record book. "Can I get your name?"

"Nadine."

Arnold stopped, "Nadine, Rhonda's Nadine?" He looked up at her again.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Arnold Shortman," He pointed at his head, "You know, Football Head. How have you been?" He chuckled.

"Oh! Oh my god! Arnold I'm sorry, how could I forget you!" She stared had his oddly shaped head. "And I've been good actually, I just got back into Hillwood, and found out I'm the new art teacher at Hillwood High. So, I'm here to make some different body form sculptures for my students. How about you? Is this your studio?"

"Cool, cool. Uhm, yeah it is actually." He looked back down at the record book, "Let me show you to your studio, you'll be in studio three." He smiled and began walking down the long hall of rooms. When he got to the door he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it out and gestured for her to enter. "Here you are, everything should be here, you're free to play music if you'd like, if its loud just shut the door, uh, if you need anything just come to the front. Alright?"

"Alright thank you, Arnold." She smiled and set down her large backpack.

"No problem."

He stood up and popped his back; he was completely finished with the emerald city backdrop and beginning on the scarecrows field. He looked at the clock, it was already 10:48 AM, and he still heard the music playing down the hall. Usually at so close to closing, any costumers would be gone or leaving. He grabbed a wet rag to wipe his hands and walked down to the occupied room. He knocked; no answer, slowly he opened the door. Inside stood Nadine and another woman, both of their backs to the door. The second woman was topless, with a foam mold pressed to herself. Without thinking he slammed the door shut. "Shit!" As he expected the door opened within a few seconds.

"Did you need something?" Nadine asked. The other woman now faced the open door, the mold still against her.

"Arnold?!"

"Sheena?"

"Yes," She walked forward and hugged him. Though it was awkward do to the mold. "Oops, sorry." Slowly she peeled off the mold, exposing her naked breasts. She draped one arm over them and grabbed a green button up hanging on a chair. She only buttoned two buttons before returning for another hug. "Hello, it's so nice to see you."

"Yeah, uhm, you too." He was still stunned that she didn't react toward him seeing her breasts.

"How have you been?" Sheena asked finishing up her buttons and handing the mold to Nadine.

"I've been really good, how about you?" He asked trying not to stare at the foam form.

"I've been great!" She lifted her hand. "I recently got married," a small golden band shined on her ring finger.

"Oh, Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Girl," She chuckled and put her arm around Nadine's waist. "You're looking at her." Nadine's cheeks went pink and a small smile crept onto her face.

Arnold's mouth circled, "I didn't, I, that's awesome! When was the wedding?" He stuttered and smiled.

"Thanks, well its wasn't really a wedding-wedding so to say, but, yeah. Oh, uh, about two days ago actually, we just got back into Hillwood early this morning." Sheena glanced down at Nadine

"Oh, and speaking of someone being back in Hillwood…" Nadine eyed Arnold.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, a light blush colored his cheeks, "Yeah, Helga, she's been back for a while now actually." He looked up at Nadine, her eyes said she knew there was more. "And she has two children, or should I say we have two children." Sheena gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh. Arnold! We should be congratulating you!" She grinned.

Arnold chuckled, "Thank you." They all stood silently for a minute, until Arnold remembered what he had come back there for in the first place. "Oh, I actually came back to tell you it's closing time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nadine eyes widened, and she rushed to her bag and began tossing some papers into it. "We'll leave right away."

"Oh. Don't rush yourself. Take your time, I'll be waiting at the front desk."

She nodded and both of the women began shuffling around the room.

Arnold walked back down the hall and back into his studio. He picked up the unfinished back drop and leaned it against the wall. He then moved his pencils and paints back into the closet, and locked it. Finally, tossing all of his rags into the rag bin behind the front desk, he sat down in his swirly chair and pulled out his phone. Two messages glowed on his lock screen:

Helga: Hope you're having fun at work. My writing is not going well, Love you, see you at 11:30.

The other was the same number as the early morning message: **Closer and closer.**

He was beginning to get annoyed; he deleted the second message and replied back to Helga. When he slipped his phone into his pocket, Nadine and Sheena were walking towards the desk.

"So would you like to reserve that room?"

"Yep." Nadine pulled out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Arnold looked at her time of arrival, "8:30-11:00, $5.34."

She pulled out the money and dropped it into his hand, "Alrighty, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Uh-huh, it was nice seeing you again, Arnold," Sheena smiled.

"Yeah you too, see you tomorrow." He waved goodbye, put away the record book, and grab his bag.

When he went to lock the studio door his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller. It was a blocked number, "Hello." No reply. "Hello?" Silence. "Leave me alone!"

"It's too late for that." A deep voiced man said. Though, before Arnold could reply the dial tone filled his ear.

"Who the fuck.." He huffed and locked the door.

"Helga, I'm home!"

"In the living room, baby!"

He walked down the hall, tossed his bag into his room, and hung his keys. He turned the corner and into the living room, "Oh hey, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga," He looked down at the twins, "Star, Miles." He chuckled and went over to the couch to kiss Helga. "So what brings you two over?"

Gerald laughed, "What? Can I not come visit my best friend, his girlfriend, and beautiful children?"

Arnold laughed and held up his hands defensively. "No, anytime, man, anytime."

"So baby, how was your day?" Helga stood up to grab a whimpering Miles, though Phoebe gestured her back down and grabbed him instead.

"It was interesting.." He plopped down into his red arm chair.

"Oh interesting how?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Nadine came into the studio today," He furrowed his brows, "And when closing time came around I had a, uhm, peculiar encounter with her wife."

Helga's eyes widened, "Wife?"

"Yeah, she's married to Sheena, they got married a few days ago and had just gotten back to Hillwood." Arnold stood up.

"Whoa, I didn't know that she was a lesbian." Helga chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for them."

Arnold smiled, "I'm going to the kitchen; do any of you want anything?"

"Yeah, can you refill Starlet and Miles' sippies? And grab me a Yahoo soda. Please." Helga handed the cups to Arnold.

Arnold looked at Phoebe who shook her head no and continued to tickle and poke Miles. Then he looked at Gerald, hoping he'd understand the request in his eyes, "You, Gerald?"

Gerald stared at him for a second; he understood. "Yeah, but I'll just go with

you. Help with the sippies." He stood up and followed Arnold down the hall to the kitchen.

"What's up man? Something wrong?"

Arnold opened the fridge to pull out the juice and three sodas. "I don't know, man. It's just this morning I got this weird text, then a little bit ago I got another one text, and to tie up the whole thing I got a phone call."

"So?"

"So, I don't know who it is, it was a blocked number and then the texts where from I number I didn't recognize."

Gerald's eyebrow raise, "Show me?"

Arnold tightened the cap of the juice and returned it back to the fridge, "I would, but I deleted them."

"Shit, man! Why would you just delete them? Do you remember what they messaged? Was it a man or a woman who called? Did they say anything when they called? Did you recognize the voice?"

"I thought it may have been kids or something. I think the first one was along the lines of _I'm coming, better be ready _and the second was just _closer and closer._" He concentrated on the voice he had heard, "It was a man, I told him to leave me alone and he laughed and said _it's too late for that. _I... I think.. His voice sounded familiar.. I just... I don't know who it could have been..."

"Whoever it is, they threatened you. You may be in some trouble, Arnold." Gerald stated; his words lined with concern.

"No, it's fine," Arnold said trying to convince himself more than Gerald, "Let's just forget about. It's probably nothing."

"Okay.." Gerald started to turn away but Arnold stopped him.

"Wait, can you bring these back out there I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah." He took them and went back to the living area.

Arnold waited to make sure he was all the way in the living room, before he grabbed his keys from the hook and rushed to his bedroom. Gently he pushed the door closed, softening the click of the latch. He then kneeled next to his bed to pull out his medium sized locked chest from underneath. He jammed the small shiny metal key into the lock and clicked it open. Inside was his liquid comfort, he unscrewed the cap and took a mouthful. The burn begged him to drink more. He took one more sip, recapped it, set it back, and locked the box back up.

Quickly he rushed to the bathroom; he flushed the toilet, and rejoined everyone else in the living room.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]


End file.
